Even Goddesses Fall in Love Right?
by luver of darkness
Summary: Bella is a high goddess of the vampire community.Forced to meet back with her past,she finds love.Even though she finds love,will her past tear her away from her new love?The past can come back and bite you in the ass,can Bella survive and live?
1. meeting the goddesses

Her heavy combat boots didn't make a sound as they hit the dirty streets of L.A., the wind that blew past her didn't even bother her,she didn't even flinch at the coldness that hit her, her golden like hair whipped around her, but she paid no attention, her black trench coat was opened revealing her black halter top with her black trip pants, the chains clanged against each other echoing through the distance. Even though it was at night she still had her shades on her face, coving her cat like ruby eyes.

She stopped when she found the alley way that she was looking for, she was a women on a mission. She served 4 higher goddesses, the goddesses that made her who she was today. She would do anything to please them. She walked down the alley till she found her victim.

He was a boy of 17, dirty blonde hair that covered his icy blue eyes. She looked and started inspecting him knowing once she reached him she wouldn't have time to do anything else. His clothes were battered and torn, they had stains all on the front of his shirt. His jeans were ripped in many places but was not revealing anything. He looked handsome for a measly human but after all he was just food for them.

He got into trouble with the 4 goddesses and still hasn't paid his debt for which death was the only punishment. She walked towards him making no sound at all till she reached him, she placed a pale, chalky hand on his shoulder. He whipped around so fast he almost fell over if it was not for her hand.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice shook with panic

"You still owe a debt to the goddesses" She said softly, she took off her shades to reveal her beautiful ruby eyes, she looked into his eyes, they seemed to glaze over.

"What are you talking about?" He asked once he gained control of his body.

"You owe a debt to my goddesses. The 4 lady's." She said inching closer to his face, his breaths were coming out slow and shallow.

"They said they would give me a month!" He cried trying to step back but she put her other hand on his shoulder, he stopped struggling.

"It's been a month my dear boy. The only punishment is death" She said calmly

She bent down to his neck, she heard the pulse of his heart, she laid her head on his neck, her nose skimming up and down from his jaw to where his shoulder and neck meet.

"You will make a fine meal for me" She said before biting into his neck, his screams pierced through the silent night, the warm liquid went smoothly down her throat, when she sucked him dry she tossed the corps to the side, somebody was bound to find it in the morning.

She turned on her heel and walked back out of the alley way, she replaced her shades on her face to hide the crimson touch that was added to the ruby red that was already there. She whipped her mouth to get the remaining blood off. She smirked as she walked down the streets another mission was accomplished after all she would never want to disappoint her goddesses. She lived to serve them after all, they are the ones that made her. A creature of the night or known as a vampire.

She entered the cave and started walking down the empty halls till she ran into none other than Tank.

Tank was a good looking vampire. He had black hair that covered his crimson eyes, he was 6"3 and had the body that any guy model would kill for, he was muscular but not to where they just popped.

She tried walking past him but he kept getting in her way, she knew of his feelings towards her but she had no time for a mate, she only had time for her missions.

"Tank move" She commanded all Tank did was smirk.

He knew that one day he would have her even if it killed them both but they had all eternity. He loved this girl, the vampire that light up the cold evenings, he wanted to protect her, to avoid her from getting hurt even on the missions.

"Where did you go?" He asked even though he knew he had no right to pry.

"I was out on a mission Tank" She said calmly even though inside she was dying to reach her goddesses.

"Why do you keep taking these missions, you're going to end up getting killed" Tank said quietly, he didn't want to lose her especially if he could prevent it.

"Are you saying I'm too weak to handle them?" She snapped harshly, she hated it when people thought she was weak just for reason like she was a girl.

"What? No never" Tank said, his head snapping up to meet her eyes, her eyes softened a little.

"Then why Tank?" She asked softly

"I can't bear to see you hurt. I...I love you" Tank said looking down embarrassed for just blurting out his feelings.

She looked at him in shock, she knew he liked her but never did she know that his feelings were deeper than that.

"I can't deal with right now Tank" She said pushing past him, she felt bad for doing this to him because she too loved Tank with all her heart, she felt Tank stare at her back the whole time with hurt and rejection crossing his face.

She opened the door to where her goddesses always stayed. The inside looked more like a temple. There were statues everywhere with candles on them that were always lit. She saw her goddesses, her makers if you will. They were sitting in their regular high chairs, it was made out of pure gold with diamonds embedded into it.

"My ladies" She said politely bowing down to them, it was rude to look them in the eyes unless asked.

"My child you know you don't have to bow to us anymore, you are like our child" Yuki said.

She looked at her goddesses or mothers. She admired them greatly for she would give her own life up to save theirs in a heart beat. She was loyal to them and honored them greatly. She smiled softly because Yuki called her their child, to be called their child was a great honor.

She looked up at Yuki. Yuki was one of the goddesses, her real name was Yukiko but for short is was Yuki which meant snow is Japanese, she had her Asian features from her human life which she remembers her Japanese. When ever she was angry she would start talking in Japanese and nobody but the goddess would know what she was saying.

She had pin stright long light brown hair with natural red highlights, she had red in the inside with a black circle for her eyes, her eyes were slant just like an Asian's but when she had her black eye liner on, it make them look like cat eyes but more deadly looking.

She was tall and slender and nobody's dresses every fit her or her's on them she was just too damn skinny she was like a tooth pick. Every day the goddess would pick on her just for the hell of it but she never let it bother her. She always wore dresses that exposed the back considering she had a lighting bolt tattoo on her back, she didn't have it when she was human but because she could control weather it was placed on her back. Basically she was your ideal model.

She looked to Yuki's right where the goddess Elizabeth or Lizzy for short was. She had short brown hair that was A-lined cut and the back was up like a duck's ass she always straighted the front of her hair and let the rest stick up, she had lime green highlights considering she loved the color green, and she controlled earth, her eyes was a dark green color that was perfectly outlined with black eyeliner.

She talked with her Texas accent which everyone found adorable maybe because whenever she did she would get embarrassed. Lizzy was like a child at heart but knew when to be serious. Her power was to control earth that's why on her back she had the design of a big oak tree.She too like Yuki would wear dresses that exposed the back to show off her design.

To the right of Lizzy was Jeana. She had dirty blond hair that was always flat ironed and went down to her chin unlike the rest of them she hated long hair. Her eyes were ocean blue and when outlined with brown eyeliner her eyes stood out beautifully. Her power was to control water, she had a tidal wave on her back. But like Bella she hated dresses that exposed her back, she would rather cover up. She looked almost like a regular vampire and didn't stand out as much as the rest of the goddesses but you could tell who she was by her eyes and the design that was embedded in her back. Even though she looked like a regular vampire, she was even more beautiful.

To the right of her was the most powerful goddess in existence. Isabella or Bella for short. She was as beautiful as she was kind. She was the only vampire in existence that was immune to all powers except the other goddesses powers. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist, her eyes were gold with little specks of brown. Her lips were full that made them look kissable. Unlike the other goddesses she didn't have a specific design on her back instead on her back she had angel wings. She never wore makeup but her eyes were the ones that caught you when you first look at her. Her power was anything she wished it to be, but she never liked to use it unless necessary.

She unlike Lizzy or Yuki hated dresses that were opened in the back. She never liked to expose her body no matter what people say. She loved to wear simple dresses never anything that was to expensive even though she had an infinite amount of money.

"Did you accomplish your mission?" Lizzy asked

"Yes I did. The whole thing went smoothly"

"That's good"

"Is there anything else?" She asked, she didn't want to face Tank...not yet.

"No. But Eliza." Bella started looking at the other goddesses for agreement, they nodded.

"We are leaving here for 2 weeks. We are going to go see a dear friend of ours. He violated a rule that never should be broken. Can you watch over the castle for 2 weeks?" Bella asked kindly.

"Of course. I would be more than happy to" Eliza said smiling up at her goddesses.

"Very well. You're dismissed" Jeana said waving her hand dismissing me.

She bowed and left the room.


	2. getting ready

Bella turned to her friends with a heavy sigh.

"Bella I know you don't want to go" Yuki said walking towards her, Bella sighed as her friend embraced her.

"I don't but I guess it's time to face the past"

"You were young and in love. You didn't know any better. He can't hurt you anymore" Yuki soothed. Bella nodded and let her friend go before turning to Jeana and Lizzy.

"You'll stay with me right?" Bella asked nervously. They laughed at her, Bella got a feeling of rejection, they didn't want to go with her they don't even like her. They glided over to her and Yuki.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. We'll be there with you the whole time" Lizzy comforted. She smiled slightly, they did love her and was going to be with her the whole time, she was glad.

"Come on now, it's time to pack" Lizzy yelled, lifting up the mood. Yuki shook her head and laughed at Lizzy's childish act to lift the mood but it always worked. She pulled Bella behind her and headed towards the room that all of them shared.

"Jeana" Lizzy said innocently, Jeana turned to her and narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what Lizzy wanted but had no such luck, she knew what ever it was, she wasn't going to like it.

"What?" She asked cautiously

"Can I dress you?" Lizzy asked happily, Jeana's eyes widened, the last time she was Lizzy's barbie she was dressed like a slut, the image popped in her brain and she shuddered with disgust.

"Why can't you dress Bella or Yuki" Jeana complained while looking around the room for an exit but knew that she was doomed.

"I'm dressing Bella, then when I'm done she is going to dress me" Yuki answered knowing she was going to receive a glare which she did. While Jeana was glaring she didn't know that Lizzy was closing the gap between them till Lizzy gripped Jeana's arm in a death grip that no one could escape. Jeana looked down at her arm before looking up at Lizzy who was smiling, Jeana sighed in defeat she knew she was done for anyway. Lizzy jumped happily before going out to retrieve supplies.

Jeana heard a laugh and looked over at Yuki, if she was human she would probably die from the lack of oxygen.

"Shut up or I'll tell her that you want a pink dress" Jeana threatened, Yuki's yes widened, she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"You wouldn't" Yuki said putting her hands on her hips.

"Watch me" Jeana said smirking, Yuki huffed and crossed her arms.

"I got my supplies" Lizzy yelled, coming back into the room with an armful of supplies. Jeana groaned while Lizzy and Yuki smirked.

"Go and do Bella while I do Jeana and then I'll fix you up" Lizzy commanded while brushing Jeana's hair.

Yuki danced over to Bella, who sat there with a frown on her face. Yuki and Lizzy worked for about an hour before announcing they were done. They stepped back to allow the two to look in the mirror, they gasped at themselves.

Bella's long brown hair was in soft ringlets, half was pinned back with a golden butterfly clip, her makeup was light, it was a soft pink for eye shadow, a thin layer of black eye liner under her eye with the standard black mascara and clear lip gloss.

Her dress was a soft pink color to match her eye shadow, it was long and was barley touching the ground with a slit the went to her knee, it had a flowing look to it and it was tight near her chest area to pronounce her cleavage. In the back it was opened so it would expose both her back and her angel wings tattoo. Her had black high heels with diamonds embedded on the strap, the string was tied around the back of her calf.

Jeana's golden brown hair was straight and her bangs were pulled back and was bobby pinned. The makeup was light, it consisted of light blue eye shadow and thin layer of brown eye liner under the eyes, the standard mascara with clear lip gloss.

Her dress was a baby blue color and ended right under her knees. Her dress accented both her cleavage and the curves that she was always hiding. The dress exposed her tidal wave tattoo. Her shoes were a light blue and was about 2 inches.

"Your turn Yuki" Lizzy said pushing her into a seat and began working while the other two flaunted over their looks. Lizzy finished after about an hour and stepped back to see Yuki's face go to awe.

Yuki's hair was in soft ringlets, her bangs were swept to the side to cover her right eye. Her makeup was darker than the others, the black eye liner was on her eye lid and was under her eyes, it was winged out to look like cat eyes. She had a smoky look with her eye shadow and she had red lipstick on instead of lip gloss.

Her dress was silver and ended a little high than mid-thigh, it fit her like a glove and it accented her cleavage nicely. She had 4 inch silver heels strapped firmly to her feet. It was like a halter top so it exposed her back and her thunder like tattoo.

"Geeze Yuki short enough?" Jeana teased while Yuki smirked

"No actually I could go for shorter or I could wear no clothing what's so ever" Yuki said, laughing at the shocked faces of Bella and Jeana while Lizzy shook her head and laughed.

Yuki wasn't the kind of girl that was always covering up, if she knew she had the body she would flaunt it and not give a care about what people say. She wasn't a whore and people didn't treat her like her like one or they would find out exactly what she could do.

"Yukiko!" Lizzy yelled, Yuki turned around and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Help me?" Lizzy asked, Lizzy loved it when Yuki dressed her up, Yuki nodded and went to work after about half of an hour she was done. Lizzy looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

The front part of her hair was flat and the back was spiked up making it look like a duck's ass. Her makeup was light, she had light green eye shadow that was outlined with brown eye liner, mascara and clear lip gloss.

Lizzy's dress was a forest green than went down to the floor, it had a slit that went a little higher than her knee. It showed off her cleavage and her curves. Her back was exposed and showed off the oak tree that was tattooed in her back. She had green flats so she wouldn't kill herself, not that it was possible.

"Are we going now?" Lizzy asked jumping around.

Yuki laughed and shook her head and led them to the underground tunnel. They walked for about 5 minutes before spotting their private plane, they couldn't ride regular planes because they didn't want to explain why they dressed and had tattoos like they did.

"Bella are you going to be ok?" Yuki asked once the plane took off.

"Truthfully?" Bella asked after a minute of thinking

"Always"

"I'm not ready, I don't think I'll ever be but hey what can I do about it. As long as I got you girls I'll be fine" Bella said, she let out a sigh.

"Bella we will always be there for you, no matter what" Yuki said taking Bella's hand in hers.

Bella smiled, this is how it felt to have a family, she didn't really remember her family or her parents except that they used to always fight. She felt safe and like she could do anything. She was at home and had her family right next to her.

**here is the second chapter, in case you're wondering y bella doesn't want to go back well...you'll find out later. enjoy and please leave me reviews.**


	3. memory lane

"Bella we're here" Yuki said touching Bella's hand, her eyes flickered open, she looked over at Yuki, her eyes filled with fear. Yuki gasped and let go of Bella's hand and embraced her tightly. Bella tightened her grip on Yuki, for the fear of breaking down. She wished it was all a dream and that she would wake up, and was human and was just having a horrible nightmare. She wished she never met Aro, never fell in love. The memories flashed on by, she cringed at the pain.

__

Flashback

"My dear Isabella" Aro cooed softly, his pale fingers caressing her soft cheek, she blushed a beautiful red. Bella remembered this, she met Aro when she was human and was the age of 17.

"My dear Aro, you know it's improper for a young women to be alone with a man unsupervised." Bella said giggling. Aro chuckled and pulled her close. Aro knew about the rules but didn't care to follow them, he stopped following rules a long time ago.

"I know my dearest Bella, but you tempt me too much for your own good" Aro teased, Bella blushed and smiled brightly at him. She looked Aro in the eyes, not scared at all usually people would run from him because of his pale skin or because of his crimson eyes. Even though he was different, she knew she had fallen in love with him.

Aro noticed that she was thinking deeply, he was irritated at the fact he couldn't read her thoughts. He didn't love her but his mission was to make her fall in love with him, he was to destroy the hope of ever loving. He wanted to make her a vampire, his own personal weapon, a living doll. He didn't care for her, no only for the power she could possess.

He was soon interrupted by Bella asking him a simple question, one that he has been dreading to answer.

"My darling Aro, may I ask you a question" Bella asked, embarrassed. Women weren't allowed to question or voice their thoughts when men were around or else they would get beaten.

"Of course my dear" Aro answered softly. Bella took a deep breath before looking up. Would he feel the same way as I do? She questioned herself.

"Do you love me?" She asked shyly. Aro knew he needed the power and even if it meant lying to someone he would do it. And that's what he did, he lied and broke her heart.

"That I do. I love you" He said softly. She smiled, pleased with the fact that he felt the same way she did.

"I love you too" She said before their lips met.

What she didn't know was that he was lying, that he was deceiving her. She was nothing more than a human play thing to him, he needed power and she was the one that could provide him with it.

End of Flashback

"Bella please calm down" Yuki cried carrying a sobbing Bella. She tried staying calm but knew it was impossible, once Bella started remembering the memory where Aro first told her he loved her, and she him... nobody could be calm. That memory has haunted her ever since she found out that Aro didn't really love her and that she meant nothing to him.

Yuki looked down at her sister, even though they weren't really sisters they all said they were because that's how tight their bond was. Yuki couldn't bare seeing Bella in this much pain, she wished she could take it all away.

"My sister, please calm down" Yuki soothed, Bella's eyes flickered open again, Yuki could see the pain hidden beneath them. Bella could remember the pain and didn't want to go back, if she was to go through that again she didn't think she would live.

"Izzy are you going to be ok?" Lizzy asked walking in the room with Jeana following behind. Lizzy didn't know the whole story like Yuki did, but it was only because they both share the same kind of pain. They both got heartbroken and had to live through it, they knew the pain, they both fell in love with a vampire, became a vampire and found out that they were nothing more than a doll to them.

"I'll be fine" Bella said after a while, she thought for a minute before opening her mouth again.

"Will you guys do me a favor?" She asked, they nodded, they wouldn't let her go through this alone no matter how much she protested.

"Stay with me and please don't let Aro near me" She commanded, she didn't want him to know that he was her everything. That it almost killed her when he said he was jsut using her for her power.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Jeana snapped looking offended,

"There is no way in hell we are just leaving you here to deal with the dick head no matter how much you protest" Lizzy finished. Leave it to Lizzy to call someone a dick head.

"Of course we will be there" Yuki finished glaring at Lizzy, she hated it when she said dick head it just sounded so perverted. Lizzy rolled her eyes and Yuki, she loved saying dick head just to annoy the hell of of her.

The all looked back at Bella, she looked so fragile and they knew that they would do anything in their power to make sure Aro didn't get near her.

Bella sighed in relief, she was grateful to have her sister's at her side. She owed them more then they could remember.

**Ok here is the next chapter. please review!! ill try and update again tomorrow if i can. i love you all!! XD**

**luver of darkness**


	4. old memories and facing the past

"Bella let's go" Yuki called dragging Bella by the arm,

"Yuki" Bella complained while laughing

"I need that arm" She said, laughter over taking her.

Yuki smiled at Bella and continued to drag her out of the airplane. Bella was now able to smile and laugh, she knew her sisters would be there for her no matter what happened.

They got off the plane to be greeted by none other then Jane herself, Jane hated the sisters with every fiber of her being. She always saw them as stuck up bitches that didn't care for other people. The one person that Jane hated the most was Yuki. She hated that Yuki could make any guy fall for her because of her beauty and personality, she was always fun to hang around with and she loved playing sports with the guys.

"Hello Bella" Jane said grimacing, she couldn't belive that she was the one to escort the girls to Aro.

"Yuki" Jane said coldly, Yuki smiled she loved being the center of Jane's annoyance.

"Why Jane, the walls look even better than you do. Did you get uglier or did the walls get prettier?" Yuki taunted, Jane's eyes darkened, she knew it was disrespectful but at the moment she didn't care.

"Jane!" Alec said coming from behind, he knew he had to break up the fight or he might lose Jane forever if she got Yuki pissed. Jane bowed her head in shame, she couldn't believe she let Yuki get under her skin.

Yuki giggled while her sisters shook their heads in disapproval but knew it was impossible when it was funny to see Yuki piss Jane off. They followed Jane and Alec down the halls and when ever they passed some vampires they would all bow down, after all they were the high goddesses. They came upon the double doors, Bella breathed deeply before masking her face, she wouldn't let Aro see her miserable or pathetic.

Alec opened the doors and stepped through motioning the girls to follow, they stepped through and came face to face with Aro himself.

Aro looked towards the double doors and was met with golden-brown eyes...Bella was here. Pain stabbed through him, even though he didn't really love her he lost his own personal weapon.

"Bella" Aro said smiling widely.

Bella glared at him but Aro didn't seem fazed. Aro saw her glare at him, he tried keeping his face calm even though inside he was shacking with fear, Bella or any of the goddesses for that fact could kill him with one blow.

"Aro" Bella said coldly, her face didn't show emotions and her voice was hard and cold.

Aro blinked in surprise, he didn't expect Bella, the sweet Bella to be this cold to him.

"Why are you here?" Aro asked, he didn't want them here for long or they just might kill him.

"You broke rules Aro" Yuki said harshly, glaring at him.

Aro blinked in surprise, he didn't know what rules he broke.

"What rule or rules did I break?" He asked

"Aro, there are new borns running around killing recklessly and here you are sitting on your ass not doing a damn thing about it. If they expose us, I'll kill you myself" Yuki threatened, she couldn't believe he didn't know this.

Aro looked at her surprise written all over his face, new borns? Where? When? He was so lost his mind was spinning uncontrollably. Yuki saw confusion written in his eyes and rolled her eyes at his stupidity. And he was supposed to be the one that knew everything and had all the answers because he was so old and the oh mighty powerful vampire.

"Aro who are they?" Someone asked, Bella turned around and was met with golden eyes staring right back at her, her breath was caught in her throat.

The doors opened and Edward smelled the most delicious scent ever. He looked at the door and found his breath caught. She was a beauty,she had long brown hair that went down to her waist, her eyes were gold with little specks of brown. Her lips were full that made them look kissable.

Aro and her exchanged words but Edward couldn't pay attention to what they were saying, he was too memorized by her beauty to care about anything else. He saw the glare that she gave Aro, he started to panic but when Aro didn't do anything he calmed down.

__

"Edward what's with your emotions? They are going haywire." Jasper thought to him.

Edward tore his eyes from, the goddess in front of him and was met with Jasper's questioned filled eyes. Edward shrugged it off and looked back at her, he needed to find out what her name was or he was going to go crazy.

"Who are they?" Emmett said, drawing Edward back to reality, he looked up and was met with golden-brown eyes, they had a depth to them, Edward found himself getting lost in them, he knew he could get lost in them for all eternity.

"They, are the goddesses of the vampire community" Aro stated keeping a careful eye on the brunette.

"The names Isabella, Bella for short" The brunette said. Edward smiled, he now knew her name was Bella.

"I'm Yukiko but I go by Yuki" Edward's head snapped to the right and noticed 3 other girls standing with Bella. He was so caught up in her beauty he didn't even notice the others.

Yuki seemed different especially her eyes, they had a crimson touch and was outlined with black. She had an Asian touch to her, her skin wasn't so pale but a tan like color. Her hair was long and brown with red high lights, that seemed liked her color, black and red.

"Why are your eyes liked that" Edward blurted out with out even thinking about it. He bowed his head in embarrassment.

Yuki laughed, of all the questions in the world he had to ask that one. Even she couldn't answer that question.

"Honestly I don't know why my eyes are black and red, maybe it was because I was always surrounded by blood and death." Yuki said, she grimaced at the memories that flew by her. She remembered her human life and it wasn't pleasant, everywhere she looked there was blood and death, she could never run from it. Everyone she ever loved left her, she had to grow up by herself and that's when everything went down hill. When she first met _him._

Edward nodded, it seemed interesting, he noticed the small grimace that showed on her face, he tried reading her mind but found that he couldn't, he turned to Bella, it didn't work. He was getting frustrated nobody in this world was able to block him and yet they could...maybe that's why they were called goddesses. They had ultimate power.

"Yuki are you alright? You know you didn't have to explain if it brought back _those _memories" Lizzy asked, she knew when Yuki was remembering the past.

"I'll be fine Lizzy" Yuki answered giving a small smile, Lizzy didn't believe her for one second but decided to let it go.

"And you guys are...?" The same boy asked.

"The names Elizabeth but I go by Lizzy" Lizzy answered, he turned to Jeana and waited for her to introduce herself. I elbowed Jeana in the ribs, she looked at me with an annoyed expression on her face. She gave me the "what do you want look". I stared at her long enough for her to get the message.

She sighed and crossed her arms, Jeana hated introducing herself, it seemed pointless.

"I'm Jeana and I don't like my named shortened so if you shorten it...I'll kill you" Jeana threatened, she saw the boy gulp and she smirked.

"Bella? As in Bella Swan?" Carlisle asked, no wonder the girl looked so familiar, he remembered her when she was a new born. He helped her diet, that's why her eyes were golden instead of red.

Bella's eyes snapped towards Carlisle, she gasped, she knew Carlisle ever since she was a vampire, he helped her with her diet. Before she knew what she was doing she was running towards him.

Carlisle got up because he saw Bella coming towards him, he fell to the ground with Bella on top of him, he looked down and laughed, Bella was holding on to him tightly as if she ddin't want to let go.

"Car, I missed you so much." Bella said holding on tighly

"I missed you too Bells" He replied and started laughing again, she looked at him with confusion before realizing the position they were in. Bella got up and helped Carlisle up also before hugging him again.

"How about I introduce you to my family Bells" Carlisle said, Bella nodded

"Here we have Rosalie" He said indicating to the tall blonde. Bella looked she was beautiful but she couldn't match Yuki's beauty. She was tall with blonde hair that went down to her waist. Bella smiled and Rose smiled back.

"Her husband Emmett" He pointed to the big guy that's arm was drapped around Rosalie's shoulders. He was huge and I mean huge, he had curly brown hair. Emmett smiled at Bella and got up from his stop.

"Hey Bella" Emmett said hugging Bella, Bella laughed loudly while Yuki looked terrified.

"BELLA! Yuki shouted, Bella never let anyone touch her with out permission. Emmett was startled so he dropped Bella who landed on the ground with a 'thump'.

"Yuki I'm fine" Bella said annoyed, she knew why Yuki was so worried though, she never let anyone touch her unless they were her sisters.

"I'm sorry?" Emmett asked confused, he didn't know what he did wrong except hug her.

"I'm sorry Emmett, it's just that I was so worried that Bella would freeze, she ususally doesn't let anyone touch her" Yuki explained, Emmett nodded his head before smiling and heading back over to Rose.

"Ok...Next is Alice" Carlisle pointed to a fairy type girl, she was really short no more than 5 feet tall, black inky hair that went in many directions. She was bouncing up and down like she was full of energy, the guy next to her put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped jumping.

"Her husband Jasper" Jasper was a blonde, it covered his topaz eyes, he big not as big as Emmett but he still had muscles. He was atleast a foot or two taller than Alice.

"My wife Esme" He pointed to a lady that looked no more than 25 at the most, she had long carmel like hair that went down to her waist, she had a mother kind of touch. She looked like snow white but prettier.

"And my son, Edward" Bella looked to Edward and smiled, she heard his breath caught and smirked. She wanted to get to know him better, especially if she was going to be here for two weeks.


	5. Yuki's painful memories

Everyday Bella and her sisters would be in the training room with her, her sister's would work on their powers while she watched. She didn't have a lot of time to get to know Edward, even though she desperately wanted to. Bella didn't know how long she was thinking about Edward when she was snapped out of her day dreaming by Lizzy who was complaining about Yuki hitting her or almost hitting her with a thunder blot.

"Ow Yuki that hurt like a mother" Lizzy complained rubbing her head

"Sorry Liz" Yuki said helping Lizzy up from the ground, Yuki twirled Lizzy around and started brushing the dirt off her back.

"You need to watch where your thunder bolt goes or you may end up killing me" Lizzy said, still rubbing her head

"There is no reason to kill you Liz, after all who will be the one to criticize me and tell me I'm fat?" Yuki asked smirking, she didn't think they would hit her because she didn't say or imply that she was fat, but boy was she wrong.

There was 3 slaps heard around the castle with someone yelling in pain. Edward's head snapped up to the sound and ran towards the training room and barged in. He looked and saw Yuki on the ground.

"Damn it. That fucking hurt!" Yuki yelled grabbing at her arms.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have said you were fat" Jeana countered while Lizzy nodded her head agreeing with Jeana.

"I didn't say that" Yuki retorted

"You kinda did" Lizzy said laughing

"I'm going to kill you Liz and you to Jeana" Yuki snarled

Lizzy and Jeana smiled while Bella shook her head, that was the rule, Yuki was not allowed to call herself fat or she would get hit. It happened quite often either when they were trying on clothes or just for the hell of it.

"And Yuki...Watch your mouth" Jeana said smirking

"Bite me" Yuki said glaring

"I have better things to bite" Jeana said in a teasing voice, but it only made it sound more perverted.

"Ahhhhhhhh bad image. ITM!!" Yuki and Lizzy shouted while covering their ears and shutting their eyes.

"Find a happy place. Find a happy place" Lizzy mumbled

Jeana rolled her eyes and their level of maturity. She turned around and spotted Edward.

"Can we help you?" Jeana asked crossing her arms over her chest. Jeana knew that Edward was interested in Bella but she didn't know what his intentions were. Jeana wasn't going to let another dumb ass get his hands on Bella, just to hurt her.

"We all heard 3 slaps and someone hollowing in pain." Edward said. Jeana looked scary when she had her arms crossed and her eyes like slits. Edward gulped, he was scared, not even Aro could compare to these girls.

"We just had a little fight but it's all good" Lizzy said coming to stand next to Jeana.

"What did you guys do? Gang up on Yuki?" Edward asked chuckling a little bit, Yuki looked like one of those tough girls that could beat the shit out of you without trying.

"Well kinda. Yuki called herself fat and we slapped her" Lizzy said shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal. They do this all the time but then again everyone back home knew about this. This was on a daily bases when Yuki would said something about her weight.

"Ah" Edward couldn't believe this, Yuki was really skinny, her beauty out matched Rosalie's and here she was complaining about it. She had the body of a model.

"Are you guys sure you don't do this just for the hell of it?" Yuki asked getting up from the ground but still holding her arms.

"Us? Never" Lizzy said innocently, her hand over her heart.

"We all know you are not innocent Lizzy" Yuki said smiling while Lizzy frowned

"What makes you think I'm not innocent?" Lizzy asked, offended

Yuki raised her eye brow up in a questioning matter as to say "Yeah because I'm going to believe that load of bull". Lizzy frowned even more, weather she was innocent or not was none of their business.

Lizzy huffed in defeat but nodded her head.

"Fine fine I'm not innocent. Get over it, but I didn't go all the way." Lizzy said, sighing again. Yuki smiled knowing she finally got Lizzy to admit it.

"And like you?" Lizzy questioned, fully knowing Yuki wasn't innocent.

"You're right...I'm not" Yuki said, grimacing at the memories that started to flood her brain. Yuki closed her eyes tightly trying to get rid of it but they didn't. She was forced to remember the pain. She remembered when she gave up her virginity to the one person she thought she loved and he her.

__

Flash back

"Anthony what are you doing?" Yuki asked laughing at her fiancee's face.

"Nothing my dear. Just trying to take this pesky shirt off" Anthony said while wrestling with Yuki's shirt that was tied and zipped in the back.

"Would you like some help?" She asked with amusement

"No I got it. Give me a minute" He replied, he was struggling with the bow that was in the back. He finally got it undone after a minute or so.

"I got it" Anthony exclaimed smiling widely

Yuki shook her head, trying to fight the smile that threatened to cover her face. For a vampire Anthony was silly. He acted like a regular human and if you didn't know any better that's what you would have thought.

"Do I get a prize for taking the stubborn thing off?" Anthony asked, inching closer to Yuki's face. Yuki pretended to think for a moment, Anthony frowned.

"Of course you do." Yuki said laughing. She pecked Anthony on the lips and pulled away before he had a chance to deepen it.

"Yuki" Anthony whined. Yuki smiled before leaning in to give Anthony a real kiss.

That night they made love for the first time since they had been together.

End of flashback

The next memory flashed in her mind. The one that broke her heart.

__

Flash back

"Anthony honey I'm home" Yuki called from the front door. Yuki was working as a nurse for a local hospital while Anthony worked as a lawyer. Yuki looked around and saw Anthony's shoes but that's not what caught her eye. She looked and saw that it was a pair of black heels, they weren't her's she hated heels.

Yuki heard a moan come from the bedroom, her throat tightened up, was Anthony cheating on her? Yuki gasped the door handle and ripped it opened and there was Anthony on top of some blonde vampire. Yuki gasped at the sight before her. Her husband of 6 months was cheating on her for another vampire.

Anthony's head snapped up and looked her in the eyes. Anthony gasped, he didn't mean for Yuki to find him like this. He saw pain and betrayal evident in her eyes.

Yuki stepped back slowly, her heart felt like it was crumbling. She thought he loved her but she was wrong, all those years of dating and them marring was a lie.

Anthony slowly got up pulling the sheets up to cover him but left enough for the blonde to be covered. He started walking towards her, he needed to explain to her.

"Yuki" Anthony said slowly, his hand reaching towards her. Yuki stepped back so he couldn't touch her. If she was human she would be in tears by now.

"Yuki, let me explain" Anthony said. His own heart felt like it was breaking, he didn't mean for this to happen, it was just a spur of the moment. He really did love Yuki, he couldn't lose her...not like this.

"What is there to explain. You cheated on me. I caught you red-handed" Yuki said softly, not daring to meet his gaze.

Anthony's heart felt like it was crumbling every second. He hurt her and he couldn't take back his actions. He coudn't let her leave him...not like this, it would kill him if her ever lost Yuki.

He stepped closer and laid his hand on her shoulder. She recoiled back, her head snapped up to meet his. He saw pain fill her beautiful ruby eyes. He didn't want her to be sad, her sadness made him sad. This time...he was the cause of it.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME, YOU CHEATING LYING BASTARD!!" Yuki yelled slapping him across the face. Anthony's head snapped to the side. He didn't try and fight her even though he could have blocked it. He knew he deserved this, he didn't deserve her or her forgiveness. he slowly lifted his face to meet her's. Her eyes were hard and cold, the sparkle that was in her eyes was no where to be found. Anger was clouding her eyes.

"I should have listen to my family. You're not right for me. They knew something like this was bound to happen." Yuki said harshly.

Even though she felt a hole in her heart, anger was controlling her now. She didn't care if Anthony was even alive after this. She didn't care for him, hell would freeze over before she forgave him.

"Please Yuki...I love you" Anthony pleaded. He needed her, without her there was no light in his darkness.

"Maybe you should redefine love Anthony because clearly...you don't know what the fuck it means." Yuki snapped. Love, Love? He clearly didn't know what it meant.

"Please Yuki I love you with all my heart. Please don't leave me" Anthony said begging and pleading. He had to do everything he could, to earn her love back even if it meant all eternity.

"Love doesn't mean cheating and then giving a sorry ass apology Anthony" Yuki snarled at him. What does he know about love?

He looked at her cold gaze, she was still beautiful even if she was pissed.

"I hope you have a wonderful life Anthony. One day you will regret this, I swear" Yuki said coldly before turning around and walking out the door.

That was the last time she ever saw him and it will stay like that.

End of flashback

Yuki slowly opened her eyes and met the faces of her sister's. Bella knew that face, Yuki was remembering Anthony. Bella knew that Yuki felt the same way as she did. She too lost someone she loved.

"Yuki, you ok?" Lizzy asked, concern written all over her face. Lizzy swore to kill Anthony the next time she saw him. Nobody hurts her sisters with out getting hurt themselves.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to call it a day" Yuki replied while walking towards the door. She turned towards them before heading out.

"I'll be in my room" She said softly, before walking out of the room.

When Yuki left the sisters all turned to eachother before turning to Edward.

"Excuse us please" Bella said before walking out of the room with her sisters following her lead. They had to talk to Yuki, they couldn't let her keep hurting like this.

Edward looked at their retreating figures. He couldn't figure out why Yuki's face held so much pain, he was a nice person and someone must have been stupid enough to hurt her. Edward sighed before leaving the training room. He wanted to befriend the sisters but they had so many secrets.

**Ok so that was the next chapter. I had to put Yuki's memories in here to so you know how her and Bella kinda related. Yuki is kinda like me in a way, i have had a boyfriend cheat on me but not like this. Well you will find out more about the sisters in the next chapters. please review!!**

**Luver of darkness**


	6. he's back and wants her back

Yuki sat on her bed dry sobbing, she didn't know why she let this affect her so much. There was a knock on the door, Yuki looked up.

"Come in" She said quietly

The door opened and in stepped Bella with Lizzy and Jeana behind her. They shut the door before sitting on the bed next to Yuki. They all had concern and worry written on their faces and was evident in their eyes.

"Yuki, are you ok?" Jeana asked after a few minutes. Yuki took a deep breath before answering Jeana's question.

"Honestly?" She asked, Jeana nodded

"Honestly...no I'm not alright. I don't even know why I even let him get to me, I haven't seen him in what...50 years?" Yuki asked her voice rising with anger lacing through.

Bella put a comforting hand on Yuki's shoulder to calm her down, she sighed loudly before looking at her sisters, they could see the pain behind her eyes, the pain she tried hiding for so long was bottled up inside of her was now released.

"Yuki...I know it still hurts after all these years, you just have to let go and move on with your life. You can't keep all this pain inside of you forever and today... you finally snapped." Bella said calmly, even though in the inside she was quivering with anger towards Anthony.

Bella remembered when she first found Yuki, it was 10 years after she became who she was. She didn't know about the prophecy till after she met Lizzy and Jeana which was 3 years after Yuki.

__

Flash back

Bella was walking down the empty streets of Rome, everyone was asleep right now. Nobody could see her and if they did nobody took notice. Bella was looking around for some kind of blood when she smelled a strong scent of vampire.

Bella started walking faster, hoping that it didn't kill an innocent person. She turned the corner and ran right into the vampire.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" She said apologizing to Bella.

"No it's fine don't worry about it." Bella said smiling down at the girl.

"I'm Yukiko but you can call me Yuki" She said holding out her hand out to Bella with a small smile. Bella took her hand.

"I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella" She said smiling down at Yuki

Bella could see that deep in Yuki's eyes...pain was hidden in them.

"Where are you from?" Bella asked curiously

"I'm from California" Yuki replied whilie frowning

"You're a long way from home then" Bella stated, Yuki nodded

"I guess, or you can call it "running away from your cheating husband" Yuki said, her voice laced with pain.

Bella pulled the girl closer to her body while Yuki dry sobbed in her shoulder. Yuki was surprised by this action, she never felt comfortable with anyone except for Anthony and yet here she was, crying on some stranger's shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Yuki said pulling back and giving a small smile, Bella noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"Why are you so sad?" Bella asked

Yuki took a deep breath before explaining the whole story to Bella. Yuki never felt like this before, she felt safe when she was around Bella, she saw her as an older sister.

When Yuki was done with her story, Bella never felt so much anger in her life, how could someone be so cruel. Bella knew the feeling of heartbroken and betrayal...after all she too loved Aro.

End of Flashback

"What are you thinking about sister?" Yuki asked after noticing that Bella was blanking out. Bella snapped out of her thoughts, her gaze returned to Yuki's.

"Thinking the first time we met and you told me about Anthony" She replied while taking Yuki's hand in hers. Yuki smiled at the thought, if it wasn't for that day she would have never met Bella and would have never became a goddess.

"I remember that day, I ran away from home and ended up in Rome and ended up running into you...literally"Yuki said laughing a bit. Bella smiled, she hated it when Yuki was sad or her sisters for that matter.

There was a knock on the door, Bella got up to answer it and was face to face with Edward.

"Yes?" She asked

"Aro would like to see you four in the throne room" He replied

"Tell him we will see him in a minute" She said politely, she didn't really care what Aro wanted but she had no other choice.

Edward nodded and bowed before running off. Bella closed the door and sat on the bed again.

"Well we had better go" Bella said sighing, she got off the bed with her sisters following her and heading towards the throne room.

They opened the double doors and stepped in, the Cullens and the Volturis were there.

"May we ask why we are here?" Jeana asked nicely or was trying to be nice. Aro took notice of it but didn't comment on it. He knew the girls didn't really care.

"Well...it's about the new borns" Aro said nervously looking any where but at the girls. Lizzy sighed, so this was how it was going to be, he was going to make us do the dirty work.

"Yeah...what about it?" Yuki said coldly, Aro gulped, he hoped the girls wouldn't kill him after he tells them that they will be the one to control them.

"Well we decided that you girls will be the ones to handle the new borns" Aro said glancing at the goddesses.

Lizzy scoffed, same old Aro...he never liked doing the work himself he would rather have other people do the work.

"Yeah...right" Bella said harshly glaring at Aro, Aro shrunk back in his chair.

"You will have one assistance of course." He continued

"I'm offended Aro, you think us girls can't handle new borns? Hell we can handle your sorry ass can't we? What makes you think we can't handle them?" Bella snapped

"I-I'm sorry" Aro said panicking

Jeana sighed before turning to the girls

"How about we just get this over with, then later if we have time...come back here and kick Aro's ass" Jeana suggested with a smirk on her face when she saw Aro's eyes widen.

Yuki laughed and agreed as did Bella and Lizzy.

"Who is coming with us?" Yuki asked turning to Aro

"Anthony" Aro called, a boy of 19 came out from the back, he had blonde hair that covered his ruby eyes, he was at least 6 feet tall. Yuki recognized him immediately.

"_Anthony" _Yuki snarled while getting into a crouch position.

The boy looked up, gasped and recognition passed through his eyes. He couldn't believe it, it was his long lost wife Yuki.

The girls immediately recognized him as the one who broke Yuki's fragile heart. They crouched in a fighting stance in front of Yuki.

Bella growled at the boy when he tried taking a step forward towards them...she wasn't having that.

"You stay the fuck away from her!" Jeana growled, the boy looked petrified.

"Yuki please let me explain" Anthony pleaded. He felt his heart beat again just from seeing her. She never looked more beautiful then she did 50 years ago.

"Yuki...I thought you were dead" He said

"Nope I'm alive and well. Don't forget happy" Yuki growled, anger was building up. How dare he come back into her life.

"Yuki...I love you" Anthony said getting on his hands and knees. Before anyone knew what was going on Anthony was thrown against the wall closest to Aro. Aro jumped back in freight.

Everyone turned to look at Yuki, her eyes were black as night, her razor sharp teeth were showing and she was growling loudly. Her hands were clenched tight, her head was down.

She snapped her head back up to meet Anthony's freighted gaze.

"Don't. You. Ever! Say. You. Love. Me!" Yuki shouted at him, Bella took notice that Yuki's face looked murderous. Bella laid a hand on her shoulder and saw Yuki's stance relaxed.

"Get him out of my sight or I will not be held responsible for my actions" Yuki said quietly but threatening. Aro nodded and motioned to the guards to get Anthony away from Yuki for the fear that she will kill him without a second thought.

When Anthony passed her she whispered softly but deadly.

"Next time Anthony, I won't be so lenient. I'll kill you on the spot."

Anthony gulped before the guards pulled him out of the room, away from Yuki.

"Aro you had better keep him away from me or else...I'll kill him" Yuki said darkly before turning around to leave the room. She called over her shoulder before she left

"I'll kill you the next time too Aro, you had better watch your back"

The sisters watch her leave before turning to Aro.Their eyes were pitch black. They didn't say anything, they knew Aro got the message by their looks.

They turned and walked out of the room following their sister. This trip may be an interesting ride after all.

**ok here is the next chapter. i got so many ideas for this story so yeah lol. well if you guys have some kind of idea don't be afriad to tell me about it. please review and luv ya lots!! XD**

luver of darkness


	7. past can't erase but live on through

"I can't believe that fucking asshole is back in my life!" Yuki yelled at the top of her lungs, the girls covered their eyes knowing it was useless to try and stop her, she needed to vent.

"Yuki, please my ears..." Lizzy said clutching at her head, Yuki glanced over and saw her sisters trying to block out the scream.

"I'm sorry" She said softly, the girls removed their hands from their ears and walked over to Yuki.

"My dear sister, we all know your pain, we see it every day. You may think he hide it well from us, but we are your sisters...you can't keep that from us" Jeana said calmly

Yuki looked at them in shock, they knew yet they never said anything. Jeana saw her face and sighed before explaining.

"We knew but we didn't want to say anything because we knew it was going to open up old wounds." Jeana explained softly, Yuki nodded before walking away from her sisters to the window. Their was a chair there, she sat down and looked towards the city.

Her skin sparked like a million diamonds embedded in her flawless skin. The red in her hair shinned from her brown hair. She was a sight to see but right now she didn't care, she wanted to know why Anthony was back in her life.

"What are you thinking about my sister?" Bella asked stepping towards Yuki. She too looked out the window, Bella always wondered why Yuki loved looking out of the window but could never find the answer.

"Why is he back? Why is it that the past of ours comes back to haunt us?" Yuki answered softly

Bella wrapped Yuki in a tight hug, Yuki wrapped her arms around Bella's slender form and started sobbing. The pain started coming back and she couldn't stop it.

Bella sat for there, for which seemed like hours that Yuki cried. Lizzy and Jeana sat by her side and let her cry, nobody said anything, nobody knew what to say.

After what seemed like days Yuki stopped crying. She pulled back away from Bella and looked at her sisters, their faces showed the same thing...worry, concern, and pity.

"I'll be ok now" Yuki said softly, she smiled and this time it touched her eyes. Bella pulled Yuki close to her and whispered softly

"Anthony won't be able to get his hands on you, not if I'm around" Yuki pulled back slightly and smiled at Bella, she smiled back.

Bella was glad to see her sister smile, it brightened up her whole face. Bella can't stand it when she sees Yuki cry, she is like a little sister to her. Yuki was the most violent but the most fragile out of them all. Anything could tear her down, but when she was over it she can get violent.

"We still have to go and take care of the new borns" Jeana informed them

Everyone turned to Yuki, she bent her head down to think if she could handle it. She looked up at her sisters, she knew her sisters would be able to help her.

"Will you guys do me a favor?" Yuki asked shyly

Lizzy laughed before nodding

"Keep him away from me, I don't' want him within a 25 foot radius." Yuki commanded, the girls nodded, they weren't going to let Anthony tear down their sister, not if they could help it.

The serious look left Yuki's face and was replaced with a smile, she hopped off the chair and went to her closet. The girls looked at each other trying to figure out what Yuki was doing.

Yuki came out dressed in dark washed jeans, a black lacy tank top with a thin sweater over it, she had her high heels on. Her makeup was a darker, she I guess you can say looked almost emo.

"Let's roll" Yuki said walking towards the door

"Do we even want to know why you changed your outfit?" Jeana asked looking up and down Yuki's clothing choice.

Yuki giggled before she shook her head, the girls sighed and followed her out of the room. Yuki didn't know why she changed but she just felt like it.

They stopped outside of the double doors that led them to the throne room. Yuki turned to her sisters, they nodded indicating that she can open the door and they would protect her.

She opened the doors and stepped inside, her sisters following her steps. They saw Aro, Anthony and Edward in the room.

"Are you girls ready for your mission?" Aro asked cautiously

"Mission? Your fucking kidding me right?" Yuki asked harshly

Aro shook his head for the fear that his voice would betray him and would show that he was scared of the sisters. Yuki glared at Aro, he tried glaring back but ended up backing down. Aro could see that Yuki was the most pissed right now.

"Why Yuki my darling why are you so pissed?" Aro asked

"Call me darling again and you're going to end up being castrated! Why I'm pissed? You can asked the little ass over there." Yuki snapped. Who the hell did Aro think he was to call me _darling?_ So I'm pissed who cares?

Aro's eyes widened, nobody talked to him like that before but then again nobody could except these girls.

"I'm sorry Yuki" Aro apologized

"It's Yukiko to you Aro." Yuki said coldly

"Miss Yukiko" Edward said shyly, Yuki looked over at Edward and smiled.

"You can call me Yuki Edward" She said smiling, which Edward returned

Aro between them confused, he didn't understand why Edward could call her Yuki while he had to call her Yukiko.

"Yuki" Anthony cried trying to get to her but her sisters block his way.

"You lost your chance to even talk to me Anthony." Yuki snarled, glaring at him

She saw Anthony gulp, she knew he was scared and it was going to stay that way.

"What's wrong Anthony? Scared?" Yuki taunted

"No" Anthony said, he tried making his voice come out strong but ended up coming out as a whimper.

Anthony never saw Yuki this mad, even when she found out he was cheating on her with Courtney. This Yuki was different, she was more powerful, more violent. Anthony liked this new Yuki, he liked the flame that she had.

He was going to have her no matter the cost, he still loved her. He only came to the Volturies because he wanted to die after Yuki left him, he didn't see a life without her.

Yuki threw her head back and laughed, she stopped suddenly and looked at Anthony straight on.

"I can see your fear, I can smell the fear radiate off of you. Don't think you fooled me" Yuki said coldly

"Yuki please stop before you end up killing someone" Aro pleaded

Yuki looked at Aro's pathetic form then back at Anthony, she realized she was picking on vampires weaker than her. She got up from her crouch, she didn't even realize it because she was so pissed.

"Girls...let's go" Yuki commanded, Aro looked at Yuki confused, Yuki was commanding them as if she was the leader when Bella really was. Bella took notice of Aro's confused face.

" I'm not the leader, nobody is. We are a family, we do not rank ourselves. We are equal and we...are one" Bella stated

Aro looked at Bella and felt a feeling rush through him, he never felt human emotions before. He needed to find out what it was.

Yuki turned around and walked out of the door with her sisters following her. Bella paused and looked back at Edward.

"Edward would you like to come?" She asked kindly

Edward looked at Aro for permission but found that he was too busy staring at Bella to notice, he nodded and ran towards Bella.

Edward thought this was the best time to get to know the sisters. But the person he really wanted to get to know was Bella.


	8. Make her happy

When they got on the plane, Yuki sat as far away from Anthony as possible. She didn't even know why he was here, they didn't need his help.

Anthony looked over at Yuki to find that she was sitting on the other side of the plane, he knew that she was over there because she didn't want to be by him. Anthony sighed before looking up at Yuki, she was calling Edward over.

He started to growl, Yuki smirked, she knew exactly what she was doing. The sisters looked up at Anthony to find him staring at Yuki who apparently was calling Edward over.

"Great Yuki has a new boy toy" Bella said sighing. She wanted to know if Yuki had a crush on Edward even though she did too. If Yuki wanted him then she could have him, after all her sister's happiness comes before her's.

Yuki smirked, she knew she was getting underneath Anthony's skin when she sat on the other side of the plane and called Edward over. He came over and sat in front of Yuki with a confused look on his face.

"You like my sister, don't you?" Yuki said, it sounded more like a statement then a question.

If it was possible, he looked even more confused then before, Yuki giggled before explaining.

"I meant Bella you doof" Yuki clarified, she looked in his eyes and saw love flicker through, she smiled. She got him, no matter how many times he tried to deny it she saw in his eyes that he did love her sister.

He sighed but nodded before turning to Bella who had her back to him and was talking to Jeana and Lizzy. Jeana looked over at Yuki and saw her smirk at Edward, she knew exactly what Yuki was doing. Yuki knew that Bella and Edward belong together.

"She likes you" Yuki stated, Edward's eyes tore away from Bella's form before looking in her eyes.

"Doesn't seem like it, she seems so guarded especially when she is around Aro." He said sighing in frustration. Yuki squirmed uncomfortably, she hoped he wouldn't ask the one question she couldn't answer.

"But you know don't you?" He said, his eyes flickering to hers

She slowly nodded, she didn't like where this was going.

"Tell me" Edward said, his topaz eyes tried dazzling her.

Yuki laughed out loud, everyone's head snapped towards her but she paid no attention. She calmed down after a while and turned to them, she waved her hand to say that the subject was to be dropped. Bella rolled her eyes but you could see the small smile that was placed on her face.

" Nice try, that dazzling stuff may work with humans but it doesn't work with me. Bella...maybe? Jeana, Lizzy or me...nope. I fell for that one to many times Edward" she said

"Please" He pleaded

"It's Bella's story not mine" she said

"Then tell me your story. Your eyes show a lot of pain, even more then Bella's."

Yuki gasped, she couldn't believe that someone else that wasn't her sisters could read her eyes, not even Anthony could.

"H-how?" She choked out

" You both have the same kind of look of pain. Bella's face and voice is cold when she is addressing Aro. You threaten Anthony every time he is near you. Something must have happened or you guys wouldn't be as cold as you are." He explained

She sighed, she closed her eyes to let the memories drift back in her mind, the ones that she shut out of her mind for so long...they were finally getting released.

The whole time Yuki told the story she never opened her eyes once, Edward didn't know why. Was it because the pain was too much? She wanted to hold on to those memories when life was good? What ever it was, it nearly broke her.

When Yuki finished the story she opened her eyes to see Edward's face filled with horror, anger, pity, and concern. His mouth was opened and he continued to stare at her.

He couldn't believe the horrors that Anthony did to Yuki, she had a kind soul and was willing to put others before her. Nobody should be cheated on, it was just cruel.

"You can close your mouth now" Yuki said, leaning over to close Edward's jaw with her own hand.

"Sorry" Edward said looking down.

"That's why you hate him?" Edward asked quietly

"Yeah"

"You really did love him didn't you?" Edward said, more like a statement then a question.

"Yeah I did, but that's all in the past. I don't need him...I don't need anyone. I have my sisters" Yuki said looking out of the plane window

Edward could see the pain hidden in her eyes, he could see how much Anthony has hurt her in the past. Edward saw Yuki like a little sister, he didn't know why but he did. He wanted to make Anthony pay for what he did to her.

"Is that why the first time I asked you about your eyes, you grimaced? Edward asked

She nodded but still wasn't looking at him. She didn't want anyone to see the pain hidden in her eyes, she knew that once someone brought it up she would start crying and she wouldn't be able to stop.

Yuki never felt this vulnerable before, she didn't like the feeling of being lost, alone, scared and weak. That's just not who she was.

"Edward?" Yuki said, tearing her eyes from the window to look at him;

He looked up at her and saw all traces of pain no where to be seenl. He knew she was trying to hide the fact that she was miserable and was in a lot of pain.

"Yes?"

"If you were with Bella...would you make her happy?" Yuki asked, her eyes penetrating Edward's.

"More than happy" He stated. He loved Bella with all his heart. He didn't know why and he didn't know when he fell for her.

"Then tell her, make her happy. I have been with Bella for 50 years and once did I ever see her look at a guy like she looks at you"

Edward smiled widely at this, he knew he could make this work.

"Make her happy?" Yuki asked

He nodded, Yuki smiled. Bella deserved happiness, Aro couldn't give it to her, he didn't deserve her.

Edward got up and started walking towards Bella. He hoped she would listen to him.


	9. I love you

Edward started walking towards Bella, he was nervous. He didn't know how she was going to act when he tells her he loves her.

When he approached them, Jeana looked up and smiled. He was taken back, he knew Jeana didn't like him very much...the reason? He didn't know.

"We'll leave you two alone" Lizzy said, noticing Jeana's gaze was not on Bella.

Edward smiled in thanks and sat in the seat in front of Bella, Bella looked at Edward and smiled kindly. If she was alive, her heart would almost burst from her chest.

"Hey Bella" Edward said, he kicked himself mentally. Who the hell says hey to the girl they like? He still tried to sound confident though.

"Hello Edward" Bell replied with a small smile on her face. She stared in his topaz eyes and nearly got lost in them like Edward could with her.

"Edward" Bella said, waving her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his trace and looked down...embarrassed. Edward never felt like this before and here he is making a complete fool of himself.

Bella laughed and tilted Edward's face so he was looking her in the eyes.

"Edward it's fine" Bella said calmly, even though in the inside she was bubbling with excitement.

"Bella..." Edward started, he didn't want to scare her with his feelings. Would love be the right word or would like be? He was so confused he didn't know what to tell Bella.

Bella waited patiently or so it seemed. Her sisters were the only ones that knew her true feelings no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She side glanced to her sisters and found them leaning against each other and giggling. Bella arched a brow and opened her thoughts to her sisters.

__

"What are you guys laughing at?"

She asked them. They stopped giggling to look at her.__

"Nothing"

Yuki sang innocently. Bella smirked and her brow arched higher. Yuki was everything but innocent. She wasn't innocent when it came to sexually, she was the only one out of the girls that went all the way, but she was married to a cheating, lying bastard. Bella felt sorry for Yuki, she didn't deserve this. __

"Yeah because you are always so innocent. You being innocent is practically impossible."

Bella said smirking __

"What's that supposed to mean. I am innocent thank you"

Yuki said crossing her arms over her chest and grumbled something under her breath. __

"Honey what do you think she means?"

Lizzy asked, smiling at Yuki who raised her hand and smacked her upside the head.

"Ow" Lizzy cried out, everyone looked at her and Yuki trying to find the cause of Yuki's scream but seeing Yuki's face and Lizzy rubbing her head they figured it out.

Yuki smirked at Lizzy while Bella and Jeana shook their heads at their mature level.

__

"But really Yuki, you being innocent is just bullshit. Everyone knows that."

Bella said after Lizzy and Yuki stopped their bickering. 

Yuki rolled her eyes and was grumbling something under her breath that nobody could catch.

"I hate you guys!" Yuki announced out loud, because she was so busy bickering with her sisters she didn't see Anthony creep towards her.

Bella saw movement and knew that it was Anthony.

"Girls! Anthony!" Bella shouted. The girls turned towards Anthony with murder written all over their face. Anthony stopped moving and was frozen under their glare.

Edward's head snapped towards Anthony's direction,

"Anthony sit down!" Edward said harshly

"W-What?" Anthony croaked out

"Sit. Down." He commanded

Anthony complied but not before long he was flown across the plane to where he was first sitting. Everyone looked at Yuki, her eyes were pitch black and her teeth were bared and she was growling.

"Shit" Lizzy said, she put her arm around Yuki to comfort her and tried to soothe her down before she killed Anthony.

"You had better stay the fuck away from her...next time...I'll kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?" Jeana said coldly and threatening. Bella's head snapped to Jeana's direction, she had never heard her cuss before especially using the word fuck.

Jeana felt someone looking at her and turned to see Bella looking at her with surprise. Jeana smiled sheepishly and nodded and Bella to ask her question.

"What the hell was that? You cussed!" Bella exclaimed

Jeana laughed nervously and started playing with her dress before looking up at Bella.

"I got pissed. I only cuss when I'm super pissed" Jeana explained

Bella laughed loudly before nodding at Jeana to attend Yuki's needs. She turned back to Edward waiting for him to continue.

"Bella I love you!" Edward blurted out before he could stop himself. He clamped his hand over his mouth and looking at her wide eyes. Bella smiled and leaned forward towrads Edward.

Before he knew what was happening, her lips crashed into his. He pulled her close, he felt her every indent against his body and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Bella's hands traced his chest to his arms and finally clasped behind his neck. Her fingers knotting themselves in his bronze hair. They broke apart and she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too" Bella said softly.

Edward smiled and pulled her into another kiss. They were like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

"Go Bella!" Yuki shouted, they broke apart and Bella glared at Yuki but Yuki just smiled.

"if it wasn't for me, you guys wouldn't be kissing so don't give me that glare..._Isabella"_ Yuki said, taunting her a little. Bella looked at Edward questionably. Edward nodded his head.

Both Bella and Edward were happy as was her sisters. What they didn't know was what they were in for. They didn't know what Aro was planning.

**ok here is the next chapter. just to let u guys no, im going to be on vacation so i mite not be able to update again. if i geet the chance i will. please review!!**

**luver of darkness**


	10. having a bad feeling

**thanks for waiting,i just kinda got back from my vacation and i had no internet. enjoy!!**

Anthony watched the scene unfold as Bella and Edward announced their love for each other. He smiled, but watched to make sure nobody noticed. He had a mission, a mission from Aro...the one he couldn't fail.

The plane stopped and the pilot announced that they landed where the newborns were. The sisters sighed and got up; Bella's hand in Edward's. Bella looked at Edward and smiled widely, she felt content.

"Let's go, I don't have time for this shit," Yuki said, irritated. She wanted to get this done and fast; she hated being near Anthony...it made her skin crawl. She had to remind herself that she used to love him, wanted him, and desired him. She couldn't believe it, but...back then, that's what she wanted.

"Yeah let's go, I have a bad feeling about this," Lizzy said, looking outside the window and taking in her surroundings. She didn't see the newborns, but was certain that they were near. Jeana looked at her curiously, questions filling her eyes.

"Something bad is going to happen, I don't know when or where, but something horrible is going to happen, it's inevitable." Lizzy explained, Yuki looked at her, the gears in her mind were turning and all her sisters could see it. They knew, sooner or later she would explain.

"Something bad?" Yuki asked, Lizzy nodded still trying to figure out what Yuki was thinking. Usually when she thought of something, she was usually right on target.

"Can I talk to you girls for a second...in private, you too Edward?" Yuki asked, glancing in Anthony's direction, he scowled. He wanted to know what she was thinking, did she catch on to his plan that he had to kill them because Aro ordered him to?

The girls nodded as did Edward and was towed towards the end of the plane where it was sound proof. Yuki knew something was up, Aro wouldn't send them if he didn't know what was going to happen. He was planning something but what? They had to figure it out or lives would be lost.

Yuki glanced at Bella, her face was lit with happiness. Yuki wouldn't be able to stand it if she ever saw Bella sad if something ever happened to Edward. She couldn't take the risk, knowing that lives were in danger.

When they entered the back of the plane, where it was sound proof, Yuki began to talk, but was rudely interrupted by Jeana.

"Why are we in the back of the plane? They are still going to be able to hear us." Jeana said totally confused. Yuki sighed, but answered.

"I didn't tell you guys, but the back of the plane...well I built it and made it sound proof. Nobody will be able to hear us, vampire or not." Yuki explained

"Oh," Jeana said, surprised by Yuki's actions.

"Where was I?" Yuki mumbled to herself

"You didn't even start hun," Lizzy reminded her

"Right, I was going to, but I was rudely interrupted" Yuki said glaring at Jeana, who then, saluted her with the bird.

"I think something is about to happen, and I think it has something to do with Aro and Anthony," Yuki said softly

"Of course you think something is going on with those two, you hate them both," Lizzy stated.

"That's beside the point. Something is..." Yuki trailed off, Lizzy looked at Yuki.

"Is... what?" Lizzy pressed, twirling her fingers like she was asking her to go faster.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that Aro sent us to do his dirty work and also sent Anthony? Anthony is the only one that knows one of us as a vampire and can find out other people's weaknesses. I never told you this but...Anthony's power is to find your weakness and use it against you." Yuki said looking down in shame.

"What!" Jeana yelled, outraged. She couldn't believe Yuki didn't tell them this, but also understood why. She didn't expect to see Anthony anymore so she thought she didn't have to worry about him.

"I'm sorry," Yuki mumbled before crumbling to the floor crying. She felt like she betrayed her sisters by not saying anything about Anthony's power. Bella let go of Edward's hand and went down to comfort her sister.

"It's ok, shhhh calm down, Yuki" Bella soothed, Jeana and Lizzy sat beside Yuki on the floor and pulled her in a hug. Edward watched the sisters as they tried to comfort Yuki. Edward could see the pain behind her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. He didn't know if it was because he was able to see Bella's pain that he was able to see through hers also?

After a while, Yuki was able to calm down with the help of her sisters. She needed to get over the pain that Anthony caused her. Yuki breathed deeply trying to calm down, she looked at her sisters and got up.

"I'll be fine," Yuki said, helping her sisters off the ground. The girls nodded and Bella returned to Edward's side.

"Let's go, we have some vampire ass we need to kick," Yuki said in a light voice, trying to add a little bit of a Texas accent to it with her Japanese.

The girls laughed at her, it was funny when she added a little bit of a Texas twist to her Japanese accent. She spent so much time around Lizzy that she ended up picking it up and sometimes she would have a Texas twang to her words.

"Alright enough laughing on my expense," Yuki complained

The girls stopped laughing and started walking back towards the other side of the plane where Anthony awaited and where their fate stood. Yuki took a deep breath before walking back out after Bella.

"Let's go, the sooner we get this done the better," Jeana said opening the door to the outside.

"Anthony, you stay out of the way," Bella commanded. She knew she had to keep a close eye on Anthony, for the fear that he would do something stupid and probably destroy some people's lives.

He rolled his eyes and replied with a "Whatever".

Bella rolled her eyes and his behavior, but let it go, she could have killed him right then and there, but she needed to find out what his intentions were, that and Yuki would have been really pissed if she killed Anthony without her.

"Edward," Bella said, he looked over at her.

"Watch Anthony," She said quietly, looking over at Anthony, he followed her gaze, she turned back to him and he nodded.

"Listen for anything in his mind that might mean danger" Bella whispered, he nodded to confirm the order.

"Girls are you ready? We have to draw the newborns out." Yuki said, looking at her sisters while trying her hair up in a pony tail.

"I still can't believe Aro is making us do his dirty work. This is so messed up, can't you just zap him or something Yuki?." Lizzy complained

"I so wish, but I would do more then zap" Yuki said, irritated and pissed.

"You mean you would kill him?" Jeana teased

Yuki smirked, and nodded before her smirk disappeared and was turned into a frown. She was no longer looking at her sisters but behind them. The girls looked at her, questions filled their eyes, but she couldn't see them, her focus was on something else. They followed her gaze and were faced with Anthony, they both were looking at each other, none of them seemed to notice, but they weren't paying attention to the world, but to each other.

Yuki's eyes held anger and murder; her fists were clenched tight by her sides. Anthony's eyes held some sort of emotion that they couldn't identify, he had a smirk on his face that nobody could translate, but it seemed like Yuki could. If Yuki was human, her face would be red with anger. The girls looked at each other, they knew this was going to be trouble. If Anthony slipped up, it would cost him his life, if Yuki got mad enough, she could kill Anthony without a second thought and wouldn't regret it, but knew they would have to face Aro's wrath.

"YUKI!" Jeana shouted, Yuki's head snapped towards her and the anger disappeared from her eyes and her hands slowly unclenched themselves. Jeana shook her head with disapproval, Yuki bowed her head down in shame.

Bella, again, let go of Edward's hand and glided towards Yuki. She pulled Yuki in a hug and whispered something in her ear that nobody could hear.

"Yuki I know you hate him, but control yourself, don't let him get you. Don't let him think that he has you under control." Bella said quietly in Yuki's ear

"I know but..." Yuki trailed off

"But what?" Bella pressed

"How can I try and pretend that everything is handy dandy when everyone around me knows that it's not. Everyone can see the pain that I've tried to hide for so long. Even he sees the pain behind my eyes, no matter how hard I try...I just can't seem to forget the pain and misery that he caused me," Yuki said sniffing

"I know honey, I know" Bella said soothingly, she gripped Yuki in a tighter hug which Yuki returned.

"Come on, we have a job to do then you can go and kick both Aro's and Anthony's ass" Bella said lightly, giggling at the same time hoping that Yuki would loosen up. It worked, Yuki laughed, her laugh sounded like wind chimes, it mixed with Bella's laugh that sounded like bells, it was a beautiful sound and it drew the attention of the newborns.

"We have company," Bella shouted, Yuki and Bella released their grips on each other and rushed to their sisters. Jeana crouched down into a deep stance and was growling ferociously, along with Lizzy. Bella and Yuki stopped up front and took their fighting stance in front of their sisters.

"Do you want to just blow them up, or shall we have a little fun?" Bella asked her sisters. Yuki smirked before answering

"Did you really have to ask?"

Bella smiled and nodded, sometimes they would play with their victims before killing them, but only when they were bored.

"Bella don't get hurt," Edward said from the sidelines, Bella ordered him not to get involved in the fight, no matter how much he argued, she wouldn't budge from her decision. Bella nodded before turning her attention to the newborns.

There were more newborns then they had expected; at least 30 if not more. They couldn't see why the newborns weren't fighting against each other, their natural instinct was to kill, whether it's a human or one of their own.

"Who is behind this? Who is making sure they don't kill each other?" Jeana asked

"Who knows, but when I find out, I'm going to beat the shit out of them," Yuki said angrily

"Of course. You always do," Lizzy stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Always," Yuki answered back without taking her eyes off her target.

Before they could react, Yuki shot off like a bullet towards the nearest vampire. The girls joined the fight right after and the fight began.

**Special thanks to my beta MyLion.MyLamb. please review and thanks again from waiting**


	11. Fight

"Ow, you ho!" Yuki cried when the vampire that she was fighting bit her. Yuki gasped from the immense pain that she was feeling, a stupid bite and she was going down, hell no that was not going to happen.

"You bitch," Yuki shouted before charging at the vampire, it was a short girl, no more then fifteen with short blonde hair with brown streaks. Her eyes were crimson; dirty and filled with anger.

Yuki fought the girl before she got her hands on the girl's arms and pulled on them; the girl screamed in frustration and anger. She kept trying to bite on Yuki's hands, but Yuki was faster and more trained.

"Bella!" Yuki shouted, Bella look towards Yuki and closed her eyes. This was the way Yuki liked to torture them; she would use Bella's powers to bind them so they couldn't move and slowly tear them apart to make them feel more pain.

The girl felt things wrap around her body and started struggling against them, but couldn't break free from the Yuki's grip. The girl leaned down and whispered in her ears quietly.

"Stop struggling, it's not going to do you any good," Yuki said, her voice was soft yet commanding. The girl looked up at the girls eyes, they were ruby red with a black circle around them.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"Yukiko," She replied, the girl gasped. There was a reason why she looked familiar, she was one of the high goddesses which meant the other 3 were also goddesses.

"You're the goddess with the thunderbolt tattoo." She said, Yuki nodded.

"Oh no, you're here to kill us," She stated, Yuki nodded.

"I'm glad that you newborns know of us," Yuki said looking down on the girl.

"Everyone does," She said, her voice quivering a little. Yuki noticed.

"Bella freeze everybody," Yuki commanded not taking her eyes off the girl. Bella looked at her sister with curiosity, but complied and froze everyone.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked

"Minnie," She said, looking down at the ground. Minnie remembered that it was rude to look at the goddesses in the eyes.

"Look up here," Yuki commanded, Minnie's gaze snapped up to meet hers.

"Who created you?" Yuki asked

"V-Victoria," Minnie choked out, she remembered Victoria's flaming red hair, high-pitch giggles, ruby eyes and her mouth always in a tight line.

"What frightens you, my child?" Yuki asked, bending down to meet the girl's eyes. The sisters looked at Yuki with surprise, she usually kills without thinking about it, yet here she was questioning the girl and asking her what was scaring her.

"Victoria, she killed my family, she murdered my friends, and she nearly killed me," Minnie shouted; her voice shaking with anger and sadness. Yuki pulled Minnie into a hug, Minnie immediately responded.

"Where is she?" Yuki asked, stroking Minnie's blond hair.

"I-I don't know," Minnie said, burying her head into Yuki's embrace.

"Minnie!" One of the vampires yelled, Minnie turned to him. She flinched back when she saw his face filled with anger.

"How dare you tell them about our creator!" He yelled with so much venom, Minnie began to whimper.

"Have you no shame?" He asked, his gaze locked on hers.

"Edward!" Yuki said, Edward snapped his attention to her.

"Take care of her," Yuki said

Edward nodded at Yuki as he walked towards Minnie and took her. She started to whimper, she didn't want to let go of Yuki. She started sobbing in Yuki's shoulder.

"Please, don't kill me," Minnie pleaded.

"Don't worry child, Edward here is going to take you in the plane, nobody is going to kill you," Yuki replied softly. She watched her eyes soften and her grip loosen as she allowed Edward to cradle her in his arms and take her to the plane. Yuki's eyes were trained on Minnie until they disappeared from sight.

She turned to the vampire that was yelling at Minnie earlier; she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face and she only knew one way to get ride of it.

"Well, well, look at who we have here. It's the goddess Yukiko; the one with the thunderbolt tattoo," He said, he smirk growing bigger.

"Yeah, what of it?" She asked, coming towards him.

"Disgrace to the goddesses you are. You can't even kill a mere child," He taunted.

"Fuck you!" Yuki said before shooting off and snapping his neck in one quick motion.

"Does anyone else want to taunt me?" Yuki yelled looking at the newborns, they had fear in their eyes.

"You killed our master," One vampire said, his voice was laced with pain and fear.

"This mother fucker?" Yuki asked, kicking the vampire that she just killed. She bent down and started ripping him into shreds. She hated it when people questions what she does, whether she kills or not is her own reason.

"Bella, do you have a match?" Yuki asked, Bella shook her head, Lizzy reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter and tossed it to Yuki.

"Thanks," Yuki said, she threw the lighter in the fire and watch the sky fill with purple smoke.

"Now. Would anybody like to tell me about their creator or do I have to kill you one by one?" Yuki asked looking around.

"How is it that you're nice one minute, then next you're a total bitch the next?" Lizzy asked with a teasing smile.

"I don't know Lizzy, I must have learned it from you," Yuki teased, her eyes dancing with humor.

"Can we get back to business, I would like to go back and beat the shit out of Aro," Jeana complained.

"Of course," Bella said, turning to the vampire that was frozen.

"Who the fuck is Victoria?" Lizzy asked, looking from vampire to vampire. When none of them replied she picked the nearest one and started shredding him into pieces, his screams pierced through the silence.

"Anyone?" Lizzy asked once she was done.

"Victoria...she is a lady with flaming red hair, looks like a young girl with frightening red eyes. Her voice is like an octave higher then normal, her giggles break glass." One girl said, Jeana looked over to her, she had long brown hair with streaks of blonde in them; her eyes were topaz.

"Why are your eyes topaz?" Jeana asked.

"I don't feed off humans, only animals," She replied.

"You're such a fucking disgrace as a vampire, Linny. I don't even know why Victoria and James kept you around," A male vampire yelled.

"I'm a disgrace, why don't you look at yourself in the fucking mirror and tell me what you see, because what I see is a fucking murder. A sick twisted murder. YOU MURDERED YOUR OWN FUCKIN' WIFE!" She yelled back at him.

"You know I didn't mean to," He said softly, looking down at his hands.

"Yeah, right," She said, scoffing and turning away from the male.

"Who is James?" Bella asked.

"Her mate," The girl replied.

"What's your name?" Yuki asked.

"Lindy, but people call me Linny," she replied.

"How were you changed?" Yuki asked

"That guy you just killed was my boyfriend, or was. He tricked me and I got changed. He told me he loved me, but it was all a lie; he was using me. I caught him cheating on me," Linny said

"Can you fight?" Yuki asked

"A little bit." She said, confused.

"I want her," Yuki announced after a few moments, Linny's eyes grew wide.

"Yuki?" Lizzy asked turning to her.

"She reminds me of...me." Yuki explained.

"Anthony?" Bella asked, Yuki nodded.

"Very well, Linny go into the plane and remember that guy that was carrying Minnie?" Bella asked, Linny nodded.

"Go to him and tell him that Bella sent you," Bella commanded, Linny nodded and got up and ran o the plane and was gone.

"What is with you today Yuki?" Bella asked.

"I-I don't know. I just could see myself kill a fifteen year old and I just...when I heard Linny's story, she reminded me so much of me that it felt like I was killing my own self." Yuki said, looking down at the ground.

"You're right, she does remind me of you, her comebacks, her attitude, and she doesn't let anyone push her around," Lizzy said, with a small smile.

"Yeah, but her past reminds me of mine and Bella's," Yuki said, looking up towards the sky.

"We should finish them off," Jeana said, pointing to the newborns, Yuki nodded and closed her eyes, she didn't feel like playing anymore.

She heard thunder crackle above her, she forced the thunder to hit the ground and explode. She smelled smoke and opened her eyes, the newborns that was left were gone.

"Let's go," Bella said, Yuki looked towards the sky once more.

"Yuki," Bella said softly, she put her arm on Yuki's arm. Yuki looked at her sister and smiled, but Bella saw that it didn't reach her eyes.

"You're thinking about the past," Bella stated.

"That I am, my sister," Yuki said with a small sigh.

"You were young, Yuki. You didn't know," Bella said.

"I know, but then again...you were too," Yuki stated

Bella laughed softly, and smiled, she always knew how Yuki felt; she was the most vulnerable out of all of them.

"I was young, but not as young as you, I'm older then you and still am. None of us had a past quite like yours. I know that now, that's why you were so hesitant to let me in your heart, because you were already broken. You felt alone and betrayed, you looked into Linny's eyes and saw your own self, you didn't want Linny to go through that," Bella said, Yuki smiled at her sister, she knew her well.

"Come on let's go" Bella said, offering her hand to Yuki, Yuki took it and they went on the plane.

"Bella?" Yuki said.

"Yes," Bella said, turning to her sister.

"I'm happy for you and Edward," Yuki said, smiling widely, Bella smiled back.

"You deserve your happiness," Yuki finished.

"So do you," Bella commented.

"Naw, I got you guys," Yuki said, giggling softly.

"That you do my sister," Bella said, squeezing Yuki's hands.

_yay, i got this chapter up, srry it took so long i couldn't figure out how to write it. enjoy!!_


	12. Oh No

Eliza paced around the throne room, waiting for some kind of call from her goddesses; she knew they were strong, but she always wanted to make sure they were ok. Tank came into the throne room and found Eliza. He sighed before walking towards her; he wanted her to take a break after all she still had about a week left before the girls come home.

"Eliza, you know they will be ok," Tank said, pulling her into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her head in his shoulder and sighed before looking up into Tank's ruby eyes.

"I know...but I just can't help but worry about them," Eliza said, Tank chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"You know they are strong, but Yuki's mouth might get her in trouble," Tank said, amusement dancing in his eyes. He knew that even though Yuki's mouth might get her into trouble, she could back it up and kick some serious vampire ass.

"Hey she can kick your ass, so don't be talking Tank," Eliza retorted, with a smirk on her face. Eliza knew that Tank was joking. they would always joke about how her ladies could kick Tank's ass even though he was a male. They were mean girls, but can also be kind.

"Yeah, yeah we all know Yuki will kick my ass, she also likes to kick my ass just for the hell of it, so don't remind me," Tank said, shivering and shaking his head. He remembered the time when he and Yuki fought to see who would win; he didn't even last 5 minutes before she had him pinned to the ground.

Eliza smirked before she started laughing, everyone saw his humiliation that day and he still hasn't been able to live it down.

The phone rang and Eliza ran to the phone thinking that it was the goddesses,

"Hello?" Eliza said into the phone piece.

"Eliza?" The voice said, it sounded deeper it sounded more like...Aro's.

"Who is this?" Eliza asked, her voice shaking a little, if it was Aro she wanted to know why he was calling.

"Eliza, why don't you look outside the throne room," Aro said taunting her.

"Fuck. You." Eliza said coldly.

"Oh well, that's fine, this is funnier," Aro said.

Eliza was going to ask a question, but was cut off by Tank's scream; she whipped around and saw Aro and Jane. Tank was knocked down and was pinned to the ground with Alec sitting on top of him, restraining him from kicking him.

"Eliza run!" Tank shouted before was knocked unconscious by Alec.

"Aro, why are you doing this?" Eliza asked, her eyes shooting around the throne room to find an exit, but of course it didn't have one.

"Why my dear Eliza, I'm trying to bend Bella and Yuki's will. If I make them marry then they have to stay with the Volturi which means more power," Aro stated, coming towards her.

"You'll never get them," Eliza shouted before she became unconscious.

**im srry i haven't posted in a long time but ive been really busy. well read and review please**


	13. Marriage

Yuki kept shooting glances at the window, after about the 60th time Lizzy finally decided to ask what was wrong.

"Yuki, you keep looking out the window, what's up?" Lizzy asked, sitting next to Yuki.

"Lizzy, something is wrong. Desperately wrong," Yuki said, her voice wavered with panic.

Lizzy looked at her with confusion, something did feel wrong, but Lizzy didn't really pay attention to it.

"Bella, hand me your phone," Yuki said, holding her hand out to Bella. She looked at her with confusion before reaching for her calf, where her phone was. She pulled it out and handed it into the waiting hands of Yuki.

"Yuki what is wrong?" Jeana asked, throwing her hands in the air.

Yuki held up a finger while she put the phone to her ear; something didn't feel right, somewhere...someone was in trouble.

"Damn it!" Yuki exclaimed, throwing the phone across the aisle. Her sisters looked at her with confusion.

"Nobody from home is answering. Eliza is supposed to be home remember?" Yuki explained. The girl's eyes widened.

"Eliza wouldn't act on her on, and she would most definitely answer the phone...something must have happened." Yuki mumbled.

"When we get to the castle, we will go straight home. We have no time to kick Aro's ass," Bella said, glancing at Jeana, who looked ready to protest, but knew better.

After what seemed like an eternity they landed, the girls rushed out and met Alec in the halls.

"Aro is wanting for you in the throne room," Alec informed them, before turning around.

The girls looked at each other trying to figure out what to do; Yuki nodded before walking towards the throne room. They came across the double doors, and opened them and stepped inside. There, they were met with Aro, Jane, and Alec.

"What do you want Aro?" Bella asked harshly, Edward put a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed slightly.

"Why Bella, you should be nicer to me or I can kill her comrades," Aro said. His smile looked threatening; Bella growled in response.

"Guards," Aro called, the door opened again and they gasped at the sight. There lay Eliza and Tank, their top two assassins.

"Shit," Yuki mumbled, before turning to Aro, with hate and murder in her eyes. She was about to lung when Anthony stepped in her way.

"Move," Yuki growled, Anthony smirked, before shaking his head.

Yuki's growl grew more pronounced, she wanted to kill Aro now and she didn't care for Anthony at the moment.

Anthony's smirk grew; he thought Yuki wasn't attacking him because she still loved him.

"Doke," Yuki snapped angrily in Japanese, the girls looked at her, they had to stop her or she can kill everyone in this castle.

Anthony looked at her with confusion; she never spoke Japanese, because she knew nobody could understand her.

"Corosu," Yuki said, her voice threatening.

"Yuki," Lizzy said, her voice held warning.

"Nani?" Yuki asked

"Don't," Lizzy commanded

"Nande? Ano Bakatare ga, watashi no tomodachi ga mochotto koroshitayo," Yuki said, quietly, as the seconds ticked by Yuki's crouch relaxed.

"Because Yuki, if you don't stop you will kill everyone in this castle," Bella said, laying a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Onegai," Yuki pleaded, but never took her eyes of Anthony's form.

"No," Bella said

"Please Bella, he tried destroying me 50 years ago, and here he is again...trying to destroy my life once more." Yuki said, turning to Bella, her eyes held anguish and betrayal. Bella looked like she could cry if she was human; the anguish and betrayal that was evident in Yuki's eyes was too much to bear.

The girls relaxed, now that Yuki was speaking English, they didn't have to worry about her killing everyone. Bella was the only one that could calm Yuki down, especially when she set her mind to it.

The girls heard someone clear their throat and turned to look at Aro, who was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I have a proposal for you, one that will help both of your friends," Aro said, smugly.

Bella looked at him carefully trying to figure out his plans. Bella closed her eyes and tapped into Edward's power of mind reading.

"If Bella and Yuki agree to this then both of their friends can go. I wonder if they will agree to marry both me and Anthony to save their friends," Aro thought. 

Bella's eyes snapped opened and growled the same time Edward did. The girls looked at Bella and Edward; they were both in their fighting stance.

"Hell would have to freeze over for me to marry you Aro." Bella said coldly, Yuki's eyes widened, she gasped and put her hand over her heart.

"W-What?" Lizzy stuttered.

"Aro wants me and Yuki to marry him and Anthony...to save Eliza and Tank." Bella said, her eyes held murder.

"Nani!" Yuki shouted, her body whipped around to Aro and Anthony's form. They shrunk back from the intensity of Yuki's glare.

"Ima koroshite i?" Yuki asked, growling.

"No, not yet," Lizzy said.

"Iisugi da zo! Nande watashi ga ano bakatareni kekkon suruno?"Yuki asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"Is that really your intentions?" Lizzy asked, Aro nodded, before anyone could blink Yuki lunged in the air and landed on Anthony.

Translation

Dokemove

Corosuill kill you

Naniwhat

Nande? Ano Bakatare ga, watashi no tomodachi ga mochotto koroshitayo why? That idiot almost killed my friends.

Onegaiplease

Ima Koroshite ican I kill now?

Iisugi da zo! Nande watashi ga ano bakatareni kekkon surunothat's just too far. Why do I have to marry that idiot? 

_A/N ok remember how i said tat yuki will start talking in japanese if she is really mad well here it is. ok i want to know from you guys...do you want me to kill Aro and Anthony or beat them up? review and tell me please!!_


	14. Destorying old loves

"Yuki!" Jeana shouted and tried grabbing her, but was too late, she already landed on Anthony.

"You mother fucker!!" Yuki shouted, hitting Anthony in the jaw. His head snapped to the side, but she wasn't satisfied.

Yuki never felt so angry in her life, she kept punching and kicking. Anthony couldn't block any of the hits that came in contact with his body; Yuki was just too fast for him.

"Oh fuck it!" Lizzy said and joined Yuki in beating Anthony up. Bella looked over at Jeana and nodded, they needed to kill Aro too.

"Bella, you can't kill me," Aro said, his voice shaking with fear. He looked terrified, trying to figure out what they had in store for him.

"Oh can't I?" Bella said dramatically, her voice icy cold. Her eyes held nothing but hatred, pain, betrayal, and anguish.

"Bella, can I kill Anthony now?" Yuki yelled, her body hovering over Anthony's.

"Use your power," Bella said calmly, never taking her eyes off Aro's retreating form. She saw Aro visually gulp. She smirked; it was time to give in to the goddess inside of her.

"So ladies, let's show these men what goddesses do when they get forced to marry," Bella said. Jeana smiled widely, this was going to be fun.

"Yuki, would you like to fry them a bit?" Lizzy asked, she giggle loudly while picturing Anthony and Aro turning black.

"It would be pleasure," Yuki said, she closed her eyes and everyone could hear the thunder crackle above them. Yuki twitched her hand and the roof that was covering them was torn off by a strong tornado.

Yuki twitched her hands again. The sky crackled in rage as lightening jetted across the sky before striking the earth and hit Anthony and Aro, making them crash into the near by walls.

"FUCK!" Anthony yelled holding his burned arm; it was darker then the rest of his body. Whoever got hit by the thunder would get damage that would take a while to recover.

"Oh, did I hurt you, Anthony," Yuki cooed softly. She walked towards him and squatted down to his level so they were eye to eye.

"You bitch!" Anthony spat. Anthony couldn't believe the sight in front of him; his own wife was trying to kill him.

"And you're a whore. I guess we're even," Yuki said coldly. She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it making electricity flow through her and into his body. Anthony screamed loudly from the pain that Yuki was inflicting on his body. Even the tiniest electricity that Yuki shot from her body could kill a human, but would hurt a vampire badly.

"Do you see what happens when you try and force a goddess to marry a pathetic vampire like yourself?" Yuki asked; more electricity coursing through Anthony's body. His screams grew louder; this was worse then getting torn to shreds. Yuki stopped the electricity and released her hold on Anthony.

"You bitch!" Anthony gasped out. Yuki smirked and went to stand by her sisters.

"Jeana would you like a turn?" Yuki asked. Jeana gave her the 'like you have to ask' look, while Yuki smirked.

Jeana turned away from her sister and closed her eyes. The ground began to rumble fiercely as it began to shake tremendously. Aro and Anthony were now shaking against the walls as the ground continued to shake underneath them; the girls smirked as they looked at their horrified faces, scrunched up in fear.

"What's happening?" Aro squeaked out. He no longer looked like the almighty Aro, no, he now looked like the humans he so often preyed upon, getting ready to die.

"This," Jeana said, as the tidal wave she summoned rapidly crashed over Anthony and Aro. Though vampires don't need to breathe when underwater, let alone at all, it made it shockingly harder not to feel suffocated when electricity was still cursing through them. It electrocutes the water, intensifying voltage cause them to feel more pain than just the thunder bolts alone from Yuki.

Their screams of pain echoed through the night, but nobody could hear them due to Bella putting a sound barrier around the castle. The vampires that were inside could hear their master's scream, but could do nothing about it unless they wanted to lose their life for an unnecessary cause.

Jeana let the water rest, but continued to allow the room to flood. Anthony was out of breath and had deep cuts on his body. They wouldn't be able to heal themselves unless the girls gave them a special potion that regenerates a vampire's body.

"Lizzy, be sure you make them feel pain," Yuki said evilly.

"With pleasure," Lizzy said, her giddiness was replaced with anger. She closed her eyes and put her arms out to the side and raised them above her head; the earth began shake again, braking apart and floor beneath them crumbled; vines, tree branches and roots were coming from all directions.

She pointed her arms out to the front, the earth started to wrap themselves around Anthony and Aro's limps, to keep them from moving. Lizzy pulled her hand back and the remaining roots followed her lead, she moved her hand forward with incredible speed and the roots flew towards the men.

It pierced through their skin and they let out a cry. Agony was evident in their eyes, but the girls showed no mercy. They needed to know what pain felt like, how it felt to be betrayed by the person you loved.

"Bella, please stop this madness," Aro pleaded. Bella hated beggars especially if they deserved it.

"Fuck. You." Bella said, her voice hard and cold, her gaze was murderous.

"I love you!" Aro said weakly. Bella stiffened at those three words. The girls looked at her with worry, they hoped she wouldn't give in to those words.

"You don't know what the word love means!" Bella shouted, she flew at Aro and her claws grew out to make them sharp thorns.

Bella scratched Aro's face, letting the venom from her nails run down his face. It wasn't the normal kind of venom that vampires had, no, this was the kind that would burn a vampire's skin and they couldn't heal it; burn their hard skin and leave a burn mark.

Aro let out a cry and tried breaking from the roots that held them down, but to no avail. He couldn't break out. Bella scratched his chest and left another burn on his pale skin. Memories of her and Aro flew through her head like a slide show; she let out an angry cry and sliced him again. Aro let out a cry filled with agony that it sliced through Bella's heart.

Bella knew that no matter what, she would always love Aro after all...he was her first love whether he loved her or not. The feelings she had for him were strong, but not like the feelings she had for Edward.

Bella let out a cry before she slumped to the floor and cried. She let the tears that she held in for so long finally come out. Her pain. Her love. Her misery. The betrayal. Anything that was mixed with Aro she let out.

The sisters watched her cry, their face showed sympathy. They knew that Bella couldn't kill anyone even if she hated them with all her heart; she just wasn't that kind of person.

"Bella, please let us go," Aro said weakly, Bella lifted her eyes and met Aro's crimson eyes. She looked at his helpless form before turning to her sisters. She met their gaze, the message behind their eyes was saying that it was her decision whether to kill them or not.

She looked past them, her eyes landing on Eliza and Tank's bodies. She felt anger run its course. Aro hurt her friends, her children; the people that meant the most to her. She snapped her eyes back on Aro's, he saw anger in her eyes, and gasped.

"Bella?" Aro croaked out. He hoped that Bella was going to let them go.

"No," Bella said, harshly. She stood up slowly, keeping her eyes locked with Aro's.

"Eliza and Tank better be alive," Bella said. Aro looked behind her and saw the two bodies. He nodded and looked back at her, he saw her eyes soften.

"Kill them," Bella commanded. As long as Eliza and Tank were alive, then she had no reason to keep Anthony or Aro alive.

"Lizzy, Jeana, you can take care of these two right?" Bella asked, Lizzy and Jeana looked at each other and nodded.

"Then do it. Yuki let's go," Bella said, she turned around and walked out the room with Yuki following close behind. As soon as they shut the door they heard the screams of Aro and Anthony's.

**Yay i got it up!! srry it took so long to post i could figure out how i wanted to do this. there is only a few more chapters and tats it. enjoy!!**


	15. Tank And Eliza

"Bella, are you going to be ok?" Yuki asked as they were walking trying to get to their room. Bella sighed heavily before shaking her head.

"No I won't. I almost lost two of my comrades plus my two sisters are killing our past lovers," Bella said. Her face showed that she was lost in thought.

"Bells, let it go…I did," Yuki said, patting Bella's arm. Bella turned to her sister and found that her eyes showed nothing but happiness.

"I-I can't." Bella chocked out. Yuki sighed before stopping and pulling Bella into a hug.

"Do you want me to get Edward?" Yuki asked softly, Bella nodded and sniffed; Yuki laughed and her body vibrated and make Bella shake.

"Ok, go back to the room and I'll go get Edward k," Yuki said, Bella nodded and released her grip on Yuki and walked to the room she shared with her sisters.

Yuki sighed and she watched her older sister walk away clearly defeated and torn up about this. She shook her head and walked the direction where the plane was. She saw Edward up ahead with the two girls.

"Edward!" Yuki shouted, Edward's gaze snapped up to meet hers. She ran over to him in human speed.

"Hey, Yuki," Edward greeted; the two girls had released his arms and ran to give Yuki a tight hug that could kill a human.

"Hey girls, Edward," Yuki said, laughing lightly. She gave the girls a hug and turned to Edward.

"Bella needs you in our room. Do me a favor and make sure she doesn't hurt herself," Yuki pleaded. Edward nodded and ran ahead to see Bella.

"Minnie, Linny, how are you guys?" Yuki asked, looking down on the two girls.

"Much better," Minnie replied with a wide grin across her face. Yuki smiled softly at the sight of Minnie's smiling face.

"Great," Linny exclaimed, Yuki laughed at Linny's enthusiasm.

"I'm glad," Yuki said, pulling the two girls to her.

"My Goddess," Someone yelled, Yuki looked behind her and saw Eliza and Tank running to her.

"Eliza! Tank!" Yuki shouted, she released the two girls and turned around and opened her arms to them. Eliza and Tank crashed into Yuki's arms and she gave them a death hug. Yuki released them and looked them over…they looked like hell.

"Are you guys ok," Yuki asked, concern leaked through when she spoke.

"We are fine, my goddess," Eliza said, bowing down to Yuki.

"My Goddess, we are sorry we failed you," Tank said, bowing his head down in shame. Yuki laughed and waved her hand in the air.

"Nonsense, I'm glad you two are fine," Yuki said, smiling at them.

"But you my Goddess…are you ok?" Tank asked, looking Yuki over to find any kind of damage. Yuki scoffed at him. She was just fine, no blood no foul.

"Tank, I'm fine," Yuki said, rolling her eyes at Tank. Eliza giggled while Tank nodded.

"And the others?" Tank asked

"Fine, but Bella is having a mental breakdown, but Edward is calming her down," Yuki informed them.

"Yuki, who are they?" Minnie asked; Yuki turned to them. She forgot all about them when her two assassins came running towards her.

"Have you no respect?" Tank screeched. Yuki put her hand over her ears at the volume of Tank's voice. The girls hide behind Yuki; they were scared from the volume that Tank produced.

"Tank!" Eliza yelled, Tank looked at Eliza and smiled sheepishly.

"Tank, calm down." Yuki commanded. Tank nodded.

"This is Minnie," Yuki said, pointing to her. Tank looked at Minnie with surprise; she had short blonde hair with brown streaks. She had crimson eyes, which meant that she fed off humans.

"And this is Lindy or known as Linny," Yuki continued, while pointing to the girl with brown hair and blond highlights.

"My Goddess, what is the meaning of this?" Tank asked, surprised. She had two girls that were no more then fifteen. They wouldn't do her any good.

"They were with the newborns," Yuki explained, Eliza nodded while Tank looked angry.

"Yuki, you know you can't do this," Tank yelled, Yuki looked at him calmly.

"Tank, are you going to fight me over this?" Yuki asked.

"No…but, Yuki," Tank said.

"Tank, I couldn't kill them. Linny reminded me of me and you know damn well I hate killing kids that had no other choice." Yuki said; her fists clenched tight.

"Very well, Yuki, but what are you going to do with them?" Tank asked.

"I want you two to teach these girls how to fight. I want them as our assassins too." Yuki said, Tank sighed and nodded while Eliza was jumping up and down from all the excitement.

"Yay!" Eliza yelled clapping her hands.

"Hi girls, my name is Eliza," Eliza introduced, putting her hand out for them to shake.

"I'm Minnie," Minnie said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"And I'm Linny," Linny added, she too took Eliza's hand and shook it.

"And you must be Tank," Minnie said, looking at Tank.

"Yeah," Tank retorted in a bored tone.

"Sorry girls, don't mind him," Eliza apologized while she elbowed Tank in the chest. Tank scowled and rubbed his sore spot.

"Yuki, where is the rest of them?" Eliza asked

"Jeana and Lizzy are tearing up Anthony and Aro. Bella is with Edward," Yuki informed her.

"Edward? Anthony? Aro?" Tank asked, confused.

"Edward is Bella's boyfriend now and you will treat him with respect," Yuki snapped at Tank who nodded.

"Anthony my ex-husband, Aro is Bella's ex-boyfriend and supposed ruler of the vampires," Yuki explained.

"Didn't you guys see Jeana and Lizzy?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, but they told us to run and find you. They were burning two bodies when we woke up," Eliza explained.

Yuki nodded before turning to Minnie and Linny, trying to figure out what to do with them.

"We had better go see, Bella," Yuki said, walking towards her room, the rest followed her, but Tank had a scowl on his face.

He didn't like that his goddess wanted to keep two teenagers.

_there we r. i finally got it up. and dont wrry tank isn't going to do anything to minnie or linny. review please!!_


	16. Family

Eliza poked Tank in the ribs to get his attention, she saw that he had a scowl on his face and she didn't like it. Eliza knew that Tank didn't really like the girls, but he couldn't do a damn thing about it. If Yuki wanted something, she would get it...no matter the cost.

"Tank, are you mad about the girls?" Eliza asked when Tank looked at her. Tank sighed and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Eliza you know I'm not fond of children," Tank whined. Eliza rolled her eyes at Tank's childish behavior.

"Tank, don't be mean, they are just two young girls," Eliza said harshly.

"I'm sorry, but...it's just so unlike Yuki to do this," Tank replied.

They were walking at a safe distance behind Yuki without her hearing them. Eliza sighed and wrapped her arm around Tank's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. In response, Tank wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close.

"I know, I do agree with you. Yuki does seem different... something must have happened," Eliza said, sighing heavily again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki looked to her right and saw the girls chatting happily with each other. She felt pity for them. The were so young and had their whole lives ahead of them, but instead of enjoying what little they had left of their childhood or looking forward to the prospect of what life had to offer, they were betrayed and damned to an eternity in darkness.

Yuki stopped when she arrived at her room. She knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in' from the other side of the door. Yuki opened the door and saw Bella cuddling with Edward on the bed.

"Hey Bella," Yuki said, she stepped inside and let the rest of the group through the door. Bella jumped out of Edward's arms and ran straight to Eliza and Tank.

"Eliza! Tank!" Bella screeched. Eliza laughed while Tank covered his ears from the level of volume.

"Bella, must you really screech?" Tank asked, rubbing his ears. Bella gave him a heartbroken look.

"I'm sorry, Tank," Bella said sadly. Tank sighed, but pulled Bella close.

It's ok Bells," Tank said meekly. Bella smiled and hugged Tank back nearly breaking his back in the process.

"Geeze Bells, must you really break my back? First you nearly make me deaf, and now you're trying to break my bones," Tank complained while Bella just laughed at his complaint. Tank wouldn't usually complain about anything, but when he did, Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry Tank," Bella apologized, Tank gave her a 'yeah right' look.

"Honey, I know for a fact you're not sorry," Tank said, annoyed, Bella being the mature person she was...stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now, now, Bella, don't stick you're tongue out at me, that is supposed to go down Edward's throat," Tank mock scolded. Bella looked at him wide eyed while. Tank laughed.

"Which reminds me...is that the Edward guy?" Tank asked, pointing to Edward who was still on the bed watching his beloved interact with her family.

"Yup," Bella said, she held out her hand for Edward to take, Edward complied and took her hand to haul himself up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Edward said, holding his hand out for Tank to take.

"You too, I'm Tank," he replied, shaking Edward's hand.

"And I'm Eliza, Tank's mate," Eliza exclaimed happily. Bella and Yuki gave her a weird look.

"Mate?" Yuki asked. Eliza froze before nodding slowly. Eliza didn't have time to react because her goddess pounced on her while screeching.

"OMG! Since when?" Yuki asked. Bella gave her a weird look.

"Since when did you say 'OMG' and what does that mean?" Bella asked, confusion flickering through her topaz eyes.

"Since...IDK and it means oh my God," Yuki said smiling.

"Ok what's 'IDK'?" Bella asked again.

"I don't know," Yuki replied.

"If you don't know then don't say it," Bella snapped.

"Bella...it means, I don't know," Yuki explained.

"Oh," Bella said stupidly. Yuki shook her head and laughed along with Eliza. The guys looked at them with confusion before looking at each other and shrugging.

"Anyway...since when did you guys decide to make it final?" Yuki asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"...When you guys left," Eliza said shyly.

"It's about time," Bella commented exasperatedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eliza asked, confusion written all over her face.

"We thought you guys should have been together a long time ago," Bella said.

"Yeah, yeah," Eliza dismissed waving her hand to dismiss the subject.

"Hey y'all, what's happening?" Lizzy asked, bursting through the door with Jeana behind her.

"Lizzy," Eliza shouted as she ran over to give her other goddesses a hug.

"Eliza!" Lizzy and Jeana shouted.

"What, no hug for Tank?" Tank pouted putting a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Tank!" Lizzy shouted before throwing herself at him and engulfing him in a tight hug that, like Bella, could break his back.

"Lizzy, my back. Can't breathe," Tank choked out, Lizzy released him and smiled sheepishly.

"You don't need to breathe Tank," Lizzy reminded him

"What ever," Tank said, waving his hand to dismiss the subject.

"What is with you girls?" Tank asked, rubbing his back again for the second time.

"What?" Lizzy asked confused while Jeana pushed her aside and gave Tank a gentle hug.

"Finally someone that doesn't kill my back," Tank said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hey! I didn't break you're back," Yuki reminded him.

"True," Tank conceded.

"Ok, so what did I do?" Lizzy asked, wanting to get clued in.

"He means that you and I both squeezed him too tight and he couldn't take it," Bella said teasingly.

"Oh ha-ha," Tank mocked.

"Oh, sorry Tank," Lizzy said, off handedly.

"Sure what ever," Tank said.

"Did you burn their asses?" Yuki asked.

"Yup," Lizzy said, wiping the remains on her dress.

"Good," Yuki said, smiling joyfully and freely for the first time in years.

**yay i finally got it updated. im srry i haven't updated in a while but ive been really busy with packing and all. well enjoy don't forget to review!! XD**


	17. please please read

**ok peoples heres the deal, i am leaving the US which means tat im not going to have time to write stories or even post...not wit out internet so im begging u guys to wait till im all set up in Korea to get everything done and crap.**

**during my absent im going to be writing many chapters to finish my stories and writing new stories for all you guys.**

**so please just wait for a while, ill be able to get on the internet sometimes but not all the times. srry truely deeply srry..**

**Luver Of Darkness**


	18. AN Read

**ok heres wat i just found out. wen i leave to korea on september 2 i wont be able to go on the computer till the end of september which means i wont be able to update for about a month maybe a month in a half. im really sorry so to make it up. im going to finish the following storys wen i come back.**

** Even Goddesses Fall In Love Right?**

**New Loves**

**Heart Broken**

**For Heart Broken I'm going to make 2 different sequels so wait for those k?**

**again im really sorry i wish i didn't have to move but i can't argue...**

**srry luv u all**

**luver of darkness**


	19. buy Yuki a new carpet

"When do we go back?" Yuki asked Bella, while they were sitting on their beds looking at the ceiling. Edward was with his family; Jeana and Lizzy went shopping, well, more like Lizzy dragged Jeana.

"I don't know," Bella answered, frowning, she missed Edward like crazy even though she saw him five hours ago.

Bella knew it was stupid to keep count of how long it was since she last saw her love, but she couldn't help it; the feelings that she has for Edward are stronger then ever, not even the love she had for Aro could compare.

Bella sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time, Yuki looked at her angrily. Yuki knew that Bella missed Edward, but this was getting ridicules, she hasn't listened to a word she said for the past two hours.

"Ok, you had better call him or I will!" Yuki snapped, after Bella sighed once more. Bella smiled sheepishly before picking up her phone and calling Edward.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"Hey," Bella said lamely, she mentally hit herself on the head.

"How are you my love?" Edward asked. Bella smiled.

"Annoying Yuki," She explained, truthfully.

"Annoyed is an understatement," Yuki commented, loudly.

Edward laughed loudly while Yuki scowled. Yuki marched over to Bella and ripped the phone away from her, Bella let out a startled yelp and Edward's laughter was cut short, his voice alarmed.

"Bella?" He asked, franticly.

"Nope, it's Yuki," She hissed, in the phone.

"What's with Bella's yelp?" Edward asked, fear was laced with his voice from Yuki's tone.

"I ripped the phone away from her," Yuki chortled, smiling widely.

"Oh," He breathed, letting out the breath he was holding in

"Well how may I be of service, Yuki," Edward asked.

"You can get your butt back here or I'll come over there and drag you back to Bella," Yuki threatened. Edward laughed for quite a while as Yuki scowled at the phone. She looked at Bella who was hanging upside down on the bed laughing.

Yuki smirked before taking a picture of Bella, her hair was hanging off the bed and was touching the floor and her dress was all wrinkled from lying down all day.

Bella gasped when she realized that Yuki took a picture of her and ran to grab the phone, but was too late...Yuki had all ready sent the picture to Edward.

"Hey, Edward, get a pic?" Yuki asked, smirking at Bella who scowled.

"Yeah?" Edward said, confused by the picture,

"Why did you send me a picture of Bella?" He asked, Yuki laughed loudly, which made Bella scowl even more.

"This is how Bella looks without you," Yuki explained, once her laughing fit was over.

"I can come over there, no need to break a nail, Yuki," Edward said.

"Break. A. Nail!" Yuki growled, she could hear Edward swallow loudly. Bella's eyes widened, she knew that Yuki hated it when people tell her not to break a nail when trying to lift heavy things. Yuki wasn't as delicate as she looked, for someone so petite she was feisty as hell.

"Uh-oh," Bella said, and cringed behind the bed.

"Listen here, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, just because I am a girl, petite and a goddess doesn't mean that I can't handle you! I will drag your butt back here without breaking a sweat! I hate NAILS! "Yuki screamed, into the phone.

Yuki could hear laughter from the other end of the phone and was greeted by a different voice.

"Wow, Yuki, I never seen Edward run that fast before, he is scared out of his wits," Alice giggled into the phone, Yuki smiled. She loved making guys run for their lives. Some guys' egos are too big and need to be shot down.

"Yuki, I like you," Rose shouted, Yuki laughed, loudly, but was interrupted by the sound of a door crashing into a wall.

Yuki turned around and was greeted by a horrible sight. Edward was covered in tree leaves, twigs and mud. Yuki gasped loudly, the mud coming from Edward's shirt dripped onto her black carpet.

"EDWARD!" Yuki shouted.

"Yes," He asked, innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me," Yuki shouted.

"What?" Edward asked confused, Bella came out from behind the bed and squealed when she saw Edward then cringed when she took in his appearance.

"Yuki is so going to kill you," Bella said, shaking her head. Edward looked back and forth between them trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"You. Got. Mud. On. My. Carpet." Yuki growled, she pointed her finger at the pile of mud that lay at Edward's feet.

Edward looked down and realized that he got mud on her carpet. Even though it was black it looked like someone took a shit on her carpet.

"Sorry," Edward apologized.

"You better be glad you're Bella's boyfriend or I'd have you fried," Yuki said, shaking her head.

"I'll clean it," Edward offered, but Yuki shook her head.

"You might stain my beautiful carpet," Yuki said sadly, Bella giggled loudly, Yuki's glare shifted to Bella.

"Bella, it's not funny. Your loser of a boyfriend stained my black carpet!" Yuki shouted.

"Sorry, Yuki, how about I buy you a new one," Edward offered, Yuki's eyes lit up.

"Ok," Yuki said, smiling evilly, Bella sighed. Edward had finally done it.

"We're home," Lizzy announced, but stopped when she took in Edward's appearance, she looked at the ground horrified at the mere sight.

"What's wrong," Jeana asked, and pushed Lizzy out of the way, but stopped mid-step and looked at Edward then at the ground. Her eyes widened with fear.

"W-What happened," Lizzy stuttered.

"Eddie boy here decided to run through the forest, pick up everything in his way and decided to dump them all on my carpet," Yuki said.

"Oh God," Lizzy said, putting her hand over her heart.

"Oh man," Jeana said breathless.

"But no worries, Edward is going to take me shopping to buy me new carpet," Yuki said, her evil smile revealing it's self.

"Oh God, Edward, you better have a lot of money in that bank of yours," Jeana advised.

"I do," Edward answered confused.

"She is going to take a big chunk of it," Jeana said.

"Yuki how about we get it steamed clean," Bella suggested.

"Oh no you don't, missy, you made me listen to your sighs for the past five hours then when he does decide to come back he ruins my carpet. I don't think so, he has to buy me a new carpet or you can buy me a new carpet and let me take you shopping," Yuki threatened.

Bella shivered at the mere thought of going shopping with Yuki, it was not a matter to take lightly. Bella sighed.

"Edward, please buy her a new carpet" Bella pleaded, he nodded.

"What's wrong with going shopping with Yuki?" Edward asked.

"You will find out tomorrow," Yuki said darkly, her tone sent shivers through Edward's body.

**ha i finally got it. i got my computer and i can now post stories.srry it took so long tho i had to rewrite everything my computer crashed so yeah**


	20. Yuki's new carpet

"Yuki no more please I'm begging you" Edward shouted, helplessly pulling his arm away from Yuki's grip.

"Oh no you don't you ruined my carpet you're buying me a new one," Yuki said, pulling him into another carpet store.

Bella sighed helplessly as she watch her sister drag her beloved to another store. She couldn't control Yuki when she was like this and Edward stood no chance against her.

"But Yuki we already looked in 50 other stores and you have carpets on hold at every store!" He argued looking over at Bella, pleading with his eyes for her to save him. Bella shook her head and kept walking watching the scene unfold.

"Well I don't know which one I want. So deal!" Yuki shouted back before letting go of Edward's arm and flew to a beautiful dark blue carpet with designs on the edges.

"Bella save me please," Edward pleaded softly, Bella shook her head and laughed.

"No it's your fault in the first place, you dumped the forest ground on Yuki's carpet," Bella said, smiling softly at her love.

"Because you called me over and Yuki was threatening me!" Edward whined.

"Nope you should have watched where you was going. This is your punishment," She said, her gaze on her younger sister, who was running up and down the store trying to decide on a carpet.

"Bella!" Yuki said, coming towards her sister with a pout on her face.

"Yes?" Bella asked, quirking her eye brow up at her sister.

"They don't have the kind I want!" She complained loudly, making the workers turn to look at her. The men looked at her with lust while the women looked at her with envy and disgust. One of the males workers came over looking Yuki up and down.

"Miss what kind of carpet are you looking for?" He asked with a look of lust on his face, Yuki turned to him with a look of disgust.

"I want a black carpet made out of Turkish cotton, and Egyptian cotton the thread is Egyptian with gold designs on the edges, in the middle there is a big red design of a four tipped crown with diamond like designs embedded on the tips, and on the tips there is 4 different designs on each. A big oak tree on one, A big tidal wave on another, a big thunderbolt, and angel wings n the last one and it has to be 4 times the size of a regular carpet." Yuki snapped harshly at the worker.

"We can specially design that if you wish," He said, smirking at the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"How much?" She asked him,cringing away from his gaze.

"Just you in bed is good enough payment," The worker replied, looking down at the goddess's chest.

Yuki glared at the worker and was about to reply but Edward cut in before she could get a word in.

"How much you sick bastard?" Edward asked, stepping in front of Yuki and looking down at the man.

The worker gulped loudly, his heart beating vigorously against his ribs n chest.

"About 5000 thousand dollars...The material she is requesting costs a lot to transport over here and the amount of material she is asking for is a lot..." The man said, looking terrified of the man in front of him.

"Ok that's fine, get it ready in a week," Edward snapped, the man gulped once more before opening his mouth.

"B-But sir we can't get it ready in a week!" He exclaimed loudly.

"How much to get it done in a week?" Edward asked coldly, still glaring at the worker that stood before him.

"10-10 Thousand dollars..." He squeaked.

"Fine 10 thousand dollars it is. Now go!" Edward commanded, the man nodded and ran hastily tripping over his feet.

"Thank you Eddie," Yuki replied, Edward grunted and walked back over to his beloved.

"Why does you sister cause us trouble where ever we go?" He asked quietly, not wanting Yuki to hear him.

"Because Yuki is Yuki and she always causes trouble where ever she goes," Bella said laughing.

"I don't think I can handle another store love..." Edward moaned, laying his head on Bella's shoulders. Bella laughed quietly and rubbed his bronze hair.

"Yuki we done?" Bella asked. Yuki looked at her sister then at Edward who's head was still on her sister's shoulder.

"I guess..." She replied sadly, looking at the rest of the carpet stores she didn't go into yet.

"You're worse then Alice, Yuki," Edward complained loudly as they got into the car.

"Get over it Eddie, you dumped your forest shit all on my carpet. If you didn't do that then you wouldn't be suffering." Yuki snapped as she adjusted her car seat and mirror.

"Well you shouldn't have threatened me then!" He argued back glaring at Yuki through the mirror. Yuki glared at Edward before whipping around and whacking him on the head.

"Owwww my head!" He complained rubbing the back of his bronze head.

"You should know not to mess with me then Eddie," Yuki snapped back at him before lunging the car forward and out of the parking lot.

"Well it's not my fault your so easy to provoke," He retorted.

"Easy?" Yuki asked, raising her eye brow at her sister's beloved.

"Now you've done it," Bella said, shaking her head at her lover's stupidity.

"Done what?" He asked, looking questionably at Yuki and his lover.

Bella shook her head at her beloved for making such a stupid choice of provoking her sister. This was not going to end well.


End file.
